That artsy kid (Billdip AU)
by PsychoFangirlFeels
Summary: Dipper Pines is just a normal gay guy that captures the interest of Bill Cipher, a cool, stylish kid that thing too highly of himself. Dipper doesn't want anything to do with Cipher, but Bill just won't give up. Plus all of Dipper's family just really wants him to get a boyfriend. A BILLDIP FANFICTION AU
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! This is my AU of Billdip that is based of one of the stories from my Billdip oneshot! So if you already read that, the first chapter is the same as the beginning of the oneshot. So if you don't want to read it again you can go ahead and skip to the second chapter or you can refresh your memory and re-read it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

Dipper was siting at the bar waiting to get the drinks Mable had asked him to order. He didn't really like crowded places, but he loved his sister and her friends. The three of them were the first people he told that he was gay to. However, stuff when sideways when the whole school saw him hooking up, drunk with a guy in a party. So now Mable, Grenda and Candy were the only people he could take in school. So he just went with them wherever they want. And he was pretty happy about it. He truly loved them after all.

"Hey, bring me two shots! One for me and one for this attractive gentleman!" A blond guy said sitting next to Dipper on the bar.

Dipper sighed and opened his best fake smile. The one that was clearly fake so people could truly see his intentions.

"Sorry, I don't hook up with strangers in a bar." He turned and told the blond guy in a baseball tee with yellow sleeves sitting next to him.

"I refuse to believe you do not recognize me." The guy said looking at him.

"Oh! You are that artsy kid from school!" Dipper said once he actually saw the boy.

"Don't you mean that hot artsy kid from school?" The guy said opening a perfect smile.

"Well, you sure are cocky."

"That is because I can be. I'm smart and attractive."

Dipper's drinks arrived, together with the two shot glasses.

"Yeah, I have to take these to my sister so-" Dipper said taking the glasses and getting up.

"At least have the shot." The guy said pushing the shot glass in front of Dipper.

"Sorry, don't drink anymore." Dipper said turning. "See you in school, Bill Cipher."

Bill opened up a smile.

"So you do know my name, Dipper Pines!" He screamed after Dipper that had already taken his way to the table.

Once he arrived the girls screamed and got her drinks each while Dipper took a sip of his diet coke.

"Where you talking to Bill Cipher back there? He is such a cutie!" Grenda screamed to Dipper.

"And I heard he is gay too, bro bro!" Mable complemented.

"Well, I have no intentions of dating anyone from our school, have no intention on dating anyone on our last year and definitely have no intention of dating/hooking up with a self-absorbed prick." Dipper said to the girls who booed. He just smiled and watched as they quickly changed the subject.

Monday morning Dipper heard his alarm ring and got straight out of bed. He went over to Mable's bed and shook her.

"MABLE TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" he screamed extra loud and laughed.

"Urg why do I live once again?" Mable said turning and putting he pillow over her head.

"Because you are certainly in a better state than Candy and Grenda and they will be in school so get up!"

Dipper put his clothes on, grabbed his bag and went down stairs.

"Morning Grunkle Stan! Morning, Grunkle Ford." He said grabbing a piece of toast and sitting down.

"Good morning, Dipper!" They both said together.

"Where is your sister?" Ford asked looking up from his science book. Their grunkle taught astrophysics in the Gravity Falls University and had written four books already. He was working on his latest one so he was often busy.

"Well, if you took your nose out of your work, Poindexter, you would know they arrived home about five hours ago. So let the girl sleep!" Stan said putting his paper down on the table angrily.

"I'm here, Grunkle Ford." Mable said scratching her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Mable, honey are you sure you want to go to school? I went to school in your condition so many times and let me tell you it did not work." Stan asked looking as if he was having a memory flash.

"I'm sure, Grunkle Stan. I love school." Mable answered.

"That is a thing you and Stan definitely don't have in common." Ford said laughing.

"Shut up. Let's go, kids, I'm taking you today." Stan said getting up and heading for his car.

On the ride they both told Stan all that happened the last night. Ford didn't take those things too well, but Stan loved to hear it. They told about the guy that Grenda knocked out and he guy that Mable totally shamed when saying no to him. When the ride ended, they didn't even want to get out.

"Have a nice day, kids!" Stan screamed out of the car window.

"Thanks, Gurnkle Stan!" The twins screamed back.

They walked over to the school gate and said their good-byes each going to their separate lockers. Dipper walked over to his looking down and with his cap as low as possible so that no one noticed him. He successfully got to his locker and got the materials out. However, when he closed the locker he saw school's number one jock standing on the other side of the door and cursed under his breath. He tried simply walking away but the other guy stopped him.

"How is it going Dip-dip?" Brandon said putting his arm in front of Dipper.

"Nice, just trying to get to my class." Dipper answered trying to walk the other way but now the jocks had surrounded him.

"So what was the gay nerd up to yesterday? Did you meet anyone interesting?" Brandon asked trying to sound intimidating.

"Look even if I did, it would be none of your business. So I would appreciate if you took a step aside and let me pass." Dipper responded trying to stay calm.

"Sorry, ain't gonna happen. At least not if you keep that attitude with us."

"You represent no authority for me to be respectful to you."

"Well, how about we kick your ass and then you start talking to us properly."

The group was closing up on Dipper.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." He thought to himself knowing what came after that.

"Sorry, gentlemen, do we have a problem here?"

Dipper opened his eyes and saw Bill Cipher walking over to where he was.

"What is it to you, Cipher?" Brandon said turning to address the blond guy that was his height, what was pretty tall.

"It would just be a waste of your time to hurt an innocent student right?" Bill said going up on the jock.

Brandon looked at Bill and looked back at his friends.

"Let's go guys. Let Bill save his boyfriend." Brandon said walking away.

The others left with one of the guys hitting Bill on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, Pine tree?" The blond boy asked.

"Don't call me that it sounds ridiculous. And just because you took me away from a beating it doesn't mean I feel attracted to you out of a sudden." Dipper said walking away.

"Well a thank you would be alright." Bill said following him.

"Thank you." Dipper responded in a small voice. "Why don't they pick on you?"

"They tried once and it went really bad for them. Now they just leave me alone. First time I thanked my father for making me take self-protection lessons." Bill said with his perfect smile.

"My grunkle would like you." Dipper said thinking of Stan.

"If you like me that is all I'm interested in." Bill said putting his hand around Dipper's waist.

"Cipher, you sure are straight forward." Dipper said taking his hand away. "Anyway, what's with the tux?"

"It fits my style." He simply responded.

Dipper turned to enter in a classroom and Bill grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going, Pine tree?" He asked looking confused.

"To class. We are in school, you know" Dipper answered signing towards the classroom with his head.

"You wouldn't skip it with me right?" Bill asked with a grin.

"In your dreams, Cipher. In your dreams." Dipper said getting into his class.

"My dreams tend to come true, Pine tree!"


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and Dipper made his way to his next class. Science lab. He loved that! So Dipper shook off the thought that that would be a bad day and got into the class with a big smile.

"Mr. Chas?" He asked to the man in a lab coat standing at the door.

"Hello! And who shall you be?" The old man asked.

"Dipper. Dipper Pines."

"Oh right! Dipper Pines. Go to the sixth table, kit number four. Your partner has already arrived."

Dipper thanked him and make his way inside the room. He froze in his spot once he looked inside and towards the tables. He quickly walked over to number six.

"Please tell me you just sat on the wrong place and you definitely aren't my lab partner for the rest of the year."

"Pine tree! I did get lucky after all!" Bill said with his obnoxious smile. "How very high school film is this situation don't you think?"

"I won't stand being stuck with you for the rest of the year. I'll ask to change partners.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Teacher doesn't like it very much when people ask to change their assigned partners." Bill said knowing Dipper wouldn't risk losing the likability of the teacher.

"Ur fine. But if you make my life harder in anyway, I am asking to change partners."

"Sure! Whatever you say, Pine tree."

"Stop calling me that!"

That was when the teacher got inside the room and started explaining their first task. After the explanation, Dipper quickly started getting test tubes and putting colorful liquids in it.

"Hum, you want any help with that?" Bill said getting up next to him.

"No thank you very much." Dipper dismissed looking annoyed.

"Okay." Bill said in a small voice and sat back on his chair.

The blond boy sat there silently watching Dipper. He was extremely careful and precise. Just made Bill get more interested in him. He wouldn't give up on Dipper that easily. Even if Dipper seemed to hate him for some reason.

"Cipher!" Dipper screamed bringing Bill back to Earth.

"Sorry what?"

"I said can you pass me the magnesium?!" Dipper requested annoyed.

"Yeah sure." Bill said handing Dipper a test tube with silver slips.

Bill got up and stood next to Dipper. The boy was a bit shorter than him. But then again most people were.

"So, who is your favorite director Pine tree?" He asked casually.

"I'm not artsy like you, Bill, don't have one." He responded shortly.

"You look like a Kubrick kind of guy."

"Oh and you must want to be just like Wes Anderson." Dipper answered angrily.

"So you do know movies!" Bill said excitedly.

Dipper simply stayed quiet and went on with the experiment.

"My favorite director really is Wes Anderson. But now. I used to adore Tim Burton. Always had a thing for the creepy and the insane." Bill continued.

"Mine is Hitchcock by the way."

"Hum looks like you." Bill analyzed Dipper for a second. "What's your zodiac sign?"

"Will you pass me the copper acetate?"

"Here you go." Bill said giving Dipper the liquid. "You look like a Virgo. You are shy, smart and you look like you over think stuff."

Dipper stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yeah. Virgo. But I don't know what the hell that means." He finally answered.

"I'm a Gemini. Imaginative and witty." Bill said with a smile and a wink. "Actually we would make a great couple." He leaned next to Dipper's ear. "And with lots of sex." He whispered seductively.

The bell rang that exact moment.

"Okay! Just copy that and give it to the teacher for me." Dipper said nervous. He grabbed all his things as fast as he could and started walking away.

"Gets nervous too easily! Classic Virgo." Bill said sitting back in the chair.

After one more class, Dipper went to the cafeteria to meet Mable and the girls. He quickly spotted them sat together on a table. They saw Dipper and waved him over.

"Dipper how was your classes?" Candy asked as he sat down.

"Fine, fine. And yours girls?"

"It was fantastic! My history teacher is so hot!" Grenda said excitedly.

"Math was pretty fun." Candy said taking a bite of her donut.

"Pretty sweet, bro bro. And guess who is in my Literature class?!" Mable asked tapping Dipper's arm.

Before he could answer he felt someone sitting next to him.

"I am!" Bill said getting to the table.

"Bill! Why didn't you come to class?! I thought you had a pretty big hangover to miss the first class of the year." Mable asked grabbing his hand.

"Sorry, Mable, if I knew you would have missed me I surely would have gone. But first class of the year? Please I can go by without that one. But anyway how is your pen pal?"

"He is alright! Just graduated in economics and is going to work for a bank! Which is really cool, but kind of sad because he won't deliver us pizza anymore."

"That's a shame." Bill said turning to Grenda and Candy. "Sorry girls! I didn't even greet you both! How are you both doing?"

"Really nice!" Grenda asked starstruck.

"What do you put in your hair to make it so perfect?" Candy asked looking like she was about to faint.

"Candy, don't boast his ego. Cipher you are not wanted here. Can you please leave?" Dipper said drily.

"Dipper, don't be rude!" Mable reprehended him.

"It's okay, Mable. I know, Pine tree finds me irresistible. Don't you?" Bill said getting closer to Dipper.

"Is there a possible way of you being more arrogant?" Dipper said uncomfortable with Bill close to him.

"Sure there is."

In that moment, a group of jocks passed by and one hit Dipper hard on the head with his trait. All the girls lowered their heads and looked to their food.

"Let's see if this one sets you in the righteous path, gay boy." Brandon's recognizable voice rung in Dipper's ear.

The team passed by and sat on the table right next to them. Bill looked at Dipper with a revolted look in his eyes.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Bill asked angrily.

"Because they are bigger, stronger and more experienced in the fighting area." Dipper said rubbing his head.

"Watch and learn, Pine tree." Bill said getting up.

"Bill, no!" Dipper said trying to stop him but it was already to late.

Bill hit both his hands turned into knuckles on the jock's table making all of them turn their heads.

"What did you say back there, Brandon? I'm sorry I didn't hear." He said in an intimidating manor.

The whole cafeteria stopped talking and turned to Bill.

"Look, Winston Churchill, is trying to stand up for his boyfriend." Brandon said getting up.

"I'm not his boyfriend." Dipper said in a low voice but it was audible since the cafeteria stood dead silent.

"Yeah, he's not my boyfriend. I'm just being decent and standing up for my friend." Bill said as Brandon got closer to him.

Bill gabbed the other boy by his collar and held him close to his face. Brandon looked startled.

"Don't look so tough now, do you, Brandon? Are you going to make another tasteless joke about my clothes?" Bill said with his grips turning white.

Brandon just stayed quiet and made no with his head.

"That's what I thought." Bill said and smashed the other boy's head on the cafeteria table. "Now listen to me you fat, ugly jerk, why don't you grow a pair and stop picking on other people to make yourself look better? Also, start living in the Goddamn twenty first century where gay people have rights and believe it or not they are just like you. Actually, I don't want to lower us to your level but it works with the sentence. So leave my friend there alone or I will hunt you on your gay dreams, bitch." Bill said licking his lips seductively and hitting the boy's head on the table once again.

Cipher turned to the cafeteria, smiled and bowed down heading back to the table.

"There, there boy are you causing any trouble?" The school director asked Bill interrupting his walk of glory.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Gleeful! Can you imagine me causing trouble? That is ridiculous." Bill said as if he were offended. "I was just seeing if my friend Brandon was okay. He seemed to have hit his head."

"Well, alright, carry on then." Mr. Gleeful said looking at the jock's table a bit confused.

Bill shone him his million-dollar smile and sat down.

"Well, he definitely hit his head when he was born." Bill said chuckling while he sat down.

The whole group laughed and cheered. Even Dipper. Bill bowed to them and smiled.

"That was amazing!" Mable screamed.

"Yeah! You kicked that guys' ass!" Grenda screamed excitedly.

"I got a give it to you, Cipher. That part about the gay dream was specially amazing.

"Oh yeah! The thing is once I was in the locker room and I overheard him talking to a friend and he was all like" Bill put his chest forward and said in a deep voice. "Man, you know that Bill Cipher guy?" He the shifted in his seat and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "The guy that kicked our ass?" Bill went back to the deep voice. "Yeah, I had a fucking weird dream that I was giving him a blow job and then we were making out and shit." Then he went back to his normal self while they all laughed. "Let me tell you I will never let him forget that dream or the many other gay dreams I'm sure he had about me."

"Yeah you do that. Those bullies are awful." Candy said giving the other table a mean look.

"Well, I'm sure they'll stay in their places for a while now. After all," He turned and tapped Dipper's nose lightly. "That's how you deal with bullies."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Mable arrived home after a long day at school. Stan was in the living room as always and Ford was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan." Dipper said a little bit down.

"Grunkle Stan! You won't believe what happened today!" Mable screamed running into the tv room.

"Tell me all about it, Sweaty." Stan said with a smile. Those kids were what made Stan happy.

"A guy stood up for Dipper! Twince! It was so incredible! And so romantic!" She screamed excitedly once again.

Then Mable went on and described every little detail of how Cipher heroically saved Dipper and what he said to Brandon. Then went on to describe how Bill is absolutely sweet and how he dresses and how every inch of his body was.

"Is that true, Dipper?" Stan asked looking at Dipper that was standing by the door.

"Well, it's not like Mable says it. First some stupid bullies were about to hit me than he showed up and he sent them away. Then the guys came back for revenge or what not and he humiliated him and by that also humiliated me in front of the whole school." Dipper responded.

"You have a crush on him!" Mable screamed pointing at Dipper.

"Kid, I am now commanding you to date this boy, whether it is the last thing you do. I like the sound of that guy."

"Urg, of course you do." Dipper whined.

That's when Ford came into the room looking incredibly tired.

"Children! You have arrived! What are you talking about?" He said once he saw Dipper and Mable.

"Dipper is going to get a boyfriend. Or he'll suffer the consequences." Stan said once again griped to the TV.

"I would find that recommendable. You have been really stressed these days, Dipper. I worry." Ford said sitting on a chair next to Stan's.

"You too, Grunkle Ford?! What is this?!" Dipper asked angrily. "For all of your knowledge's I will not date the obnoxious prick that is Bill Cipher!"

"Did I mention they are lab partner's?" Mable told Stan and Ford.

"Urg! You are unbelievable Mable!" Dipper screamed and went up to their bedroom locking himself in.

Dipper through himself on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The year had truly started great. Now Bill wouldn't get out of his sight. Maybe he should just hook up with Bill so he would leave him already. No he wasn't that desperate. And after the "incident" at the Northwest party he didn't want to date anyone. He wasn't stable enough to do it. That's what Mable and his grunkles didn't understand. Dipper had to work on himself now before he could enter in a relationship. After all he over-thought everything, he got panic attacks just after thinking about getting into a room full of strangers and everything got his to his nerves for absolutely no reason.

"Classic Virgo." Bill's voice echoed in his brain.

Dipper waved his hands in front of his head as if to shake the thought away. That's when he felt his pocket vibrating. He took his phone out and looked at his lit up screen.

"Pine tree?" Read the message on it.

"Unbelievable." He whispered to himself.

Dipper unlocked his phone and answered the text.

"How the hell did you get my number?" Dipper texted quickly.

"Your sister sent it to me. Told me to hit you up and say hi." The gray text read.

"Well do both of us a favor and lose it."

"You really think you will get rid of me that easily?"

"I hoped."

"*laugh* well you are definitely not."

"Srsly? *laugh*?"

"What is wrong with my laughing?"

"It's absurdly you."

"Oh so you already know what is absurdly me? ;)"

Dipper rolled his eyes being able to see Bill's expression when he sent this text in his mind.

"Did I already tell you how annoying you are?"

"I seem to recall it."

"Don't you have a showing of Rushmore to attend in a park somewhere?"

"Woah, Rushmore? You truly are a movies freak."

Dipper wanted to throw his phone out of a window, but it buzzed again.

"Pine tree which one looks better?" Bill sent attached to two different pictures of him.

In one of the Bill was wearing a button up shirt with the tree last buttons opened. It had a pyramid patter on it. He was also wearing a golden flower crown. The other one he had a T-shirt that was all white with a yellow little pocket of the side. He had an inky cap on.

"Okay so do you want to look really gay or I might be straight but meh not really?" Dipper sent not really wanting to talk to Bill anymore

"*laugh* which one you like the most." The blond simply responded.

"Where there hell are you going anyway? It's a Monday night?"

"Yeah you are right, pyramid shirt is a lot better."

"…"

"To a screening of Rushmore! You said it yourself!"

"…"

"To a cinema exhibition downtown. It's free at nights and it also has a screening of movies at the end. Today it's Silence of the Lambs. Care to join me?"

"I'll pass."

"Well, your loss, Pine tree."

"Good night, Bill."

"Good night. Try to control your pervy fantasies about me ;)"

Dipper through his phone on the floor with frustration. How could Bill make him feel that way?!

He got up, put pajamas on and laid down without even getting dinner.

It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The other day at school, Dipper looked completely destroyed. He went to sleep early and he still felt like he had been bitten by a zombie and was starting to turn. Then again, that's what high school felt like.

Stan couldn't take them again so Dipper drove them both to school.

They got on the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Sick ride! Though I didn't really see you owning a car like that. You are full of surprises, Pine tree." Bill screamed from a bit further away.

Dipper wondered how could Cipher be sleep deprived since he was leaving for an exhibition and a movie after at ten o'clock, be on high school and still look ready to do a Gucci photo shot every second of the day.

"It's my grunkle's." Dipper simply responded and kept walking.

Bill joined his side, greeted Mable and went on.

"The one that will like me?"

"He already does." Mable said.

"You told people about me really quickly, Pine tree! Look how invested in our relationship you are! That's adorable!" Bill said squeezing Dipper's arm.

"First of all, "our relationship" is non-existent, second Mable told him and third are you seriously going to start being a pain in the ass this time of the day?" Dipper said annoyed.

"You will like me, Pine tree! Whether you like it or not." Bill said and leaned closer to him. "Actually, I think you already do." He whispered to Dipper.

Dipper just grunted and walked faster to the door. Bill was left talking to Mable.

Dipper was back home looking at his phone when it started buzzing and Bill's name was on it.

"What?" He said answering the call.

"Missed you too, Pine tree. Anyway, do you know that work we have to do for lab?" Bill answered out of breath.

"Wait what work?" Dipper asked getting up from the chair where he was sitting and running up to his bedroom to see his notes.

"Oh yeah! He talked about it after you left! Well, there is this physics work we are supposed to do for tomorrow so the class will flow better. And we have to do it." Bill said once again out of breath.

"Are you being chased or something?!" Dipper asked irritated.

"Sorry, I'm at the gym."

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so physics work. Is it supposed to be in pairs?" Dipper asked.

"Of course it is. Otherwise, I wouldn't have called you."

"Can you meet me at the library?"

"Pine tree, the library closes in thirty minutes and I am a bit far from school and dripping with sweat. Plus the computers the library has are older than we are."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Come over to my place.

"Do you really expect me to be alone with you in a room. Seriously how stupid do you think I am?"

"Calm down! You need some serious relaxation therapy. Like seriously deep. The kind where you smoke weed."

"I'm not like you! I don't smoke weed."

"Are you saying that just because I want to go to art school I smoke weed?" Bill asked sounding incredibly disappointed.

"No, it came out wrong. I didn't mean that I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have. Hum well touchy subject."

"Hey, it's okay, Pine tree I know that's not what you meant." Bill answered laughing. "No need to get all cray cray. But now I have to ask, why touchy?"

" I'll sum it up with now the whole school knows I'm gay."

"Oh! The guy you hooked up with! What were you high?"

"Jesus, no! I was drunk." Dipper answered cringing at the thought of him being drugged and out of his senses.

"Well, anyway, my place, lab assignment, you can either say yes or say yes."

"I'll say no."

"Okay then I guess we will get a zero on the assignment."

"No, no, no, no, no! I'll go to your house." Dipper begged.

"I knew you would come to your senses! I'll text you the address."

"Okay."

"See you there, Pine tree!" Bill said excitedly and hung up.

Dipper looked at his phone not quiet beliving what he just did. Oh this assignment would be hell to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper arrived at Bill's door and rang the bell. The blond haired boy quickly showed up and brought him in apologizing that his parents were travelling so there was nobody at his home other than himself at the moment.

Dipper walked past a huge living home into a really fancy dinning room then up some stairs into a marvelous corridor. It was full of portraits on the walls. Most of them he recognized Bill in different ages. There was a really cute one of him with ice cream all over his face that looked like he was around 8. There were some portraits of his parents together. They were a pretty cute couple. His mother looked amazing in her wedding dress. There was also some pictures of an older boy Dipper thought he had already seen in school but had now graduated. After passing by several doors they got into one that had a huge poster. It read top ten mottos you should live by. Bill pulled Dipper inside before he could read the mottos.

Bill's room truly looked like something out of a Wes Anderson movie. It was painted a light red. It had lots of posters on the wall. On the main wall it had a _The Grand Budapest Hotel_ next to a Chaplin's _The Kid_. On another there was a _Phantom of the Opera_ next to another poster on a musical called _Next to Normal_ that Dipper didn't know.

"I didn't know you were rich." Dipper managed to say.

"My parents are rich. Me… Well, not that much since they don't like me that much." Bill said laughing.

"You must be exaggerating." Dipper said sitting down on an office chair in front of Bill's table.

"I'm not." Bill pointed at himself. "Gay. Film major. Not the best student. Throws parties. Gets drunk. Has hipster friends. In other words: the family disappointment. Thank God they have my brother."

"Haven't I already seen him in school?" Dipper asked while watching Bill leave the room and come back with another chair.

"Yeah. William, the perfect. Honestly, I don't know how you can be more stereotypical then my brother. A+ student, graduated top of his class, he was president of every Goddamn club and now he is on the second year of Harvard Law. So yeah. But then again I'm pretty stereotypical too." Bill said putting the chair next to him and sitting down. "But anyway, please change the subject I hate this one." Bill asked blushing.

"You saw those?" Dipper asked pointing at the Broadway posters.

"Yeah!" Bill said with his perfect smile coming back to his face. "When we went to New York. I made my parents buy me Next to Normal tickets. They didn't want to go. Too cult for them. But I had to! I mean Aaron Tveit was in it!"

"Sorry, who?" Dipper asked embarrassed he didn't know the guy that Bill spoke as if he were such a huge deal.

"Just Broadway's God! I mean this guy is perfect and he is so hot!" Bill answered excitedly. "Sorry, geeked out a bit there. But the assignment!"

"Oh yeah the assignment." Dipper said turning to Bill's laptop. "Can I look up the instructions on the school website?"

"Pine tree, you can do whatever you want with me and all my stuff." Bill said back to his arrogant and yet seductive tone.

"Okay, you are definitely back on track." Dipper said making a smirk show up on Bill's face.

Just when he didn't seem so bad, Dipper thought. He opened the computer and the Internet page was already opened on some youtube channel. Dipper typed in the school web address.

"Physics. You like it right?" Bill said starting conversation.

"Yes. A lot." Dipper simply responded opening the file with their instructions.

"I really like literature. But then again, I hate the fact that I love it because it is insanely predictable."

"The Catcher in the Rye or Gatsby?" Dipper asked while writing down some numbers on a piece of paper he had brought.

"What?" Bill asked confused.

"Which book was your favorite? The Catcher in the Rye or The Great Gatsby?"

"Is it that obvious?" Bill asked frustrated.

"Yeah it is."

"Gatsby. Love a good symbolism."

"Touche."

"Which one did you like the most? Of all books?"

"To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Really liked that one too. It's really you."

"Am I that predictable?"

"No, you are always managing to surprise me." Bill said in a sexy tone while getting closer to Dipper and placing his hand on Dipper's thy.

"Okay! This is it!" Dipper screamed getting up. "Stop it okay?! Even if I were interested in you this is harassment! Stop touching me!"

"Sorry, Pine tree. I didn't think you would get that angry." Bill said in a small voice looking guilty at Dipper.

"It's alright, just stop that, okay?" Dipper said sitting back on the chair.

"Sure." Bill answered sitting straight in his.

Dipper closed the internet page and Bill's Desktop photo appeared. It was a beautiful picture of a mountain and some water with snow on it.

"Woah. Did you take that?" Dipper asked awe-inspired.

"Yeah. My parents sent me on a trip called the Walter Mitty guide to the world last summer. It follows the same path Walter Mitty took in his travels and it was the most beautiful trips I have ever taken. Great pictures for my portfolio." Bill said looking at his photo happily. "Do you want to see them?"

"Sure."

Bill started opening folders on his laptop until they got to a collection of pictures one prettier than the other. There were mountains and snow and forests. Until they got to one picture that grasped Dipper's attention. It was the first picture with a person in it. It was a brunette boy sitting on a bicycle with his arms opened. There were some mountains on the back.

"Who is that?" Dipper asked pointing at the boy.

"My ex."

"Oh." Dipper said in a low voice.

"Don't get embarrassed, Pine tree. We are so over." Bill said winking. "Anyway I would even say he ruins the picture but I would be lying. I love this one. See how here is dark and here is lighten up? And you see his expression. Well it looks as if he just left a really dark path of his life where he was hiding in the shadows and is now ready to embrace himself and be happy. Plus with the rode and the mountains you really have a nature/society contrast. I love it because it tells a story."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So is that what you want to get a major in? Photography?" Dipper finally asked.

"Well either that or film. Or maybe a major and a minor. Who knows right?" Bill answered shoving his shoulders.

"You have films too?" Dipper asked curious.

"Well yeah. But they aren't as great as the pictures." Bill answered embarrassed.

"Can you show me one?"

"Sure if you want to see them." Bill said opening another file and giving Dipper the headphones.

Dipper watched the short film that initially looked like a boy looking for his brother. He went asking all over town. In the end you learned that actually he was a schitzo and was imagining his brother existed.

"Bill this is amazing! I loved it! I loved how you dropped hints that he was crazy like the alarm on his phone saying that he need to take his pills but you don't give it away early. And the visuals they are astounding! Honestly congratulations."

"Well thanks." Bill answered blushing.

Maybe there truly was more to Bill Cipher than Dipper had imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Dipper got to school in the same condition as always. After their little hiccup Bill and Dipper finished the assignment. But that was after Bill showed Dipper all of his portfolio and it was a lot. So, Dipper went home late and slept late and now morning was like a huge gorilla got a baseball bat and hit him on his head.

"Are you excited to show our A+++ worth paper on lab today?" Bill's voice said kind of waking Dipper up. He had been walking the halls and not quiet knowing where he was going.

"Sorry, I didn't hear. What?" Dipper answered.

"You look like you haven't gotten so much sleep. Thought about me a lot?" Bill said winking and elbowing Dipper.

"Ha ha ha. So funny. I lolled." Dipper answered when the bell rang.

Bill grabbed Dipper's arm.

"Where the hack are you going? Lab is that way." He commented.

"Oh yeah. I have to bear you on the first class today." Dipper said shaking his head.

"Sleep is messing with your head." Bill said with a bigger than usual smile on his face.

Dipper let Bill guide him until he once again took notice of his surroundings and saw that Bill was opening the school door. He stopped on the outside.

"What the heck is going on?" Dipper asked feeling like he was going to get a panic attack.

"You still don't know which classes you have, Pine tree and now" Bill took a quick glance at his watch. "You are officially seven minutes late to class meaning you are skipping it because getting into class right now would mean everyone looking and judging you. Including the teacher."

Dipper looked at his watch desperately. Shit, Bill was right. And he was supposed to have double math this period. Great he would have to miss two classes. Damn his sleep deprived brain.

"Why did you do that?!" Dipper screamed at Bill.

"So I can spend more time with you! And we better get a bit away from the door since, you know, they can see us." Bill commented smirking.

Dipper gave a quick look back at the school. He wanted to kill Bill. He had never skipped class before.

"Okay what the hell do you plan on doing?" Dipper said turning to Bill.

"Come with me. " He simply responded with a huge smile.

Bill and Dipper went to a tiny garden that the school had. It was pretty adorable actually. There were some benches, with trees and a pond. Dipper was always surprised the wild teenagers didn't tear it to pieces. They passed in front of a group and Bill stopped.

"Hey, guys! How are you fine gentlemen and ladies doing?" Bill asked in a british accent.

"You are looking incredibly royal today, Lord Cipher." A boy said.

Bill gave him a tongue click and a smile. He was wearing a yellow vest over a white shirt and a black bowtie.

Dipper recognized all of the people there. He always crossed with them on the hallways or saw them at lunch. He had never talked to any of them. Actually, he had talked to two of the girls. One had a really, really short brown hair and always wore some trendy clothes. Dipper remembered her name was Laura and she was in his biology class. She waved him hi and he waved back. The other girl had pigtails with its tips painted a greenish blue. She always dressed like something out of an anime character: tiny skirts, shirts and ties. He knew her name was Arabella and she had been on his chemistry class last year. She was actually really nice. She sat next to Dipper and always asked for his help.

"So who is your friend?" Another girl asked looking at Dipper.

"Oh yeah! I would like you all to meet Dipper Pines." Bill said to the people signing grandly towards Dipper.

Arabella immediately got up and went over to Dipper.

"Of course I know Dip-dip!" She said hugging Dipper. " We had chemistry together and let me tell you if it weren't for him I would be dead right now. And his sister is such a sweaty I love her."

"Hi to you too, Arabella!" Bill said looking fake offended.

"Own don't be jealous Dorito! I'll hug you too!" She said going over and hugging Bill.

Dipper looked back at the teenagers and there were three other people that he didn't recognize. One was a girl with pink short hair, a guy with curly hair and hipster glasses and another girl who had long blond hair and was wearing a Star Trek shirt.

"So Arry you know. Those are Jessica, Mark, Rita and Laura." Bill said pointing at each of the teenagers.

"I know Laura she takes biology with me." Dipper said to Bill after giving the others a smile and a hey.

"Yeah, you seem pretty nice. If Bill likes you, you probably are." Laura said with a smile.

"Is Mable Pines your sister?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. We are twins." Dipper answered feeling uncomfortable. He hated meeting new people.

Then they were all really happy and all started talking about how nice Mable was. While that happened Dipper just stood there feeling incredibly tense.

"So we are going guys. I'm going to get some quality time with my new friend." Bill said grabbing Dipper's arm and pulling him away.

"Remember people are suspended for having sex at school, Bill!" Rita screamed at him.

"We are not dating!" Bill screamed back.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill went over to a small and yet beautiful building that Dipper recognized as the unit for smaller kids that had class in their school. They sat on the entry stairs. A boy who was in class was looking at them through the window and Bill waved at him making him turn to the class immediately. Bill laughed and turned to Dipper.

"I love coming here. I swear to you one day I will be able to corrupt every one on this school." Bill said with his huge smile. Dipper hated himself but he loved Bill's smile. It was way to perfect for him not to like it.

"I wish I could scream to him we are not a couple." Dipper said looking at his own hands. Crap, he was shaking.

"Well, let me tell you he probably doesn't think we are." Bill commented chuckling. "They are all being grown to think gay people are weird so that is not the first thing that comes to their mind. But in a couple of years it will be."

"It's not right though. Is it? Just because I started hanging out with you out of a sudden in three days half of the school thinks we are together." Dipper commented looking back at Bill.

"So you are officially admitting we are hanging out? As in friends?" Bill asked with an obnoxious smile.

"No! I mean. Yeah we are hanging out but you are forcing me to do it." Dipper tried to explain stuttering.

"You can try to hide it however you want, Pine tree. We are officially friends."

"I am not your friend. Friendships don't form in four days."

"They can if you want them to."

"Well, I don't!"

"If you don't want it then why are you here with me right now?"

Dipper stood silent for a moment.

"Well, because what else would I be doing? And anyways, that's not how friendships work. Not for me at least."

"Pine tree, you have to control you social skills."

"Let me tell you those skills are non-existent."

"How about I change that hun?" Bill said with a huge grin. "I mean you did pretty well back there with the gang."

Dipper rolled his eyes and got a bit further away from Bill.

"Will we talk about my social skills the whole time?" He asked annoyed.

"No. We can talk about whatever you want, Pine tree." Bill said getting closer once again but not touching Dipper.

"Well what do you want to talk about? I mean you took me out of class you must have something in mind."

"Okay then. Tell me more about yourself." Bill said looking at Dipper sympathetically.

"Seriously? That's your genius plan?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I want to get to know you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hum, let's see." Bill stopped looking intrigued. "I already know your favorite director is Hitchcock, you are a Virgo and you like physics. What's your favorite film?"

"Well, that's a hard one but it's Rope for now."

"Nice! Mine is Birdman. Favorite band/song/music genre?"

"Surprisingly I like indie rock. Favorite band is Of Monster and Man."

"Wow good one!"

"I guess it's your favorite type of music too."

"I can't believe it! You got it wrong." Bill said in a fake shock.

"No? Really? Are going to say like classical music and I will be more of a hipster than you completely ruining the natural order of things?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"It's show tunes actually." Bill responded laughing. "Can you play anything?"

"Nope, you?"

"Yeah. Piano and the clarinet." Bill answered in a fake British accent.

"Oh my God. That is so incredibly posh." Dipper said laughing.

He had never really seen Bill like that, but after visiting his house Dipper wasn't that surprised.

"I was grown to be such a posh kid. You wouldn't believe it." Bill said trying to defend himself.

"Please don't say you had a poodle. Or a dog with a super fancy name like Francis." Dipper commented imaging Bill as a child dressed in a small suit and talking like a British lord.

"No, I had a beagle and he was named Ash because of Pokemon. I'm surprised my parents allowed that but they did. However, I speak French and Italian, scratch on the Spanish, and I cam kind of speak Portuguese but my accent is terrible. I had a horse name Pikachu and I know how to use all the cutlery on a dinner table." Bill said blushing.

"Holy shit! That is incredible!" Dipper said surprised. "You really liked Pokemon."

"I did."

"Can you say Dipper is nice in each of those languages?" Dipper asked teasing.

"French is Dipper est agréable, Italian is Dipper è bello, Spanish Dipper es agradable and Portuguese Dipper é legal."

"That is extremely impressive."

"Thank you." Bill said bowing. "At least I can please someone right?"

"Why is that?"

"Oh I am a huge failure to my parents. They keep comparing me to my brother and that is absolutely nothing next to him. Okay I might speak more languages than him but he is perfect in everything. Also when I started learning languages easily my parents enrolled me in more classes and I was supposed to get a masters in chinese or something and know how to speak every single dialect that ever existed. But things went sideways. Now it's "but William can do that", "William is so much better than you", "William would never do anything like that" "We wouldn't get this kind of behavior from you brother" and somehow everything I do is a piece of shit and everything he does is perfect." Bill said angrily. Dipper could see a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

The thought that Mable might feel like that passed through Dipper's head and he was incredibly scared. Okay he might do better academically but Mable was a social master. And their parents would never do that. Right? Dipper suddenly thanked their move in with their grunkles for better studies. Stan and Ford loved them equally.

"Sorry, Pine tree got a little carried away there." Bill said rubbing off a tear. "I don't normally talk about my family with people. I don't know what it is about you that makes me comfortable enough to do so."

"It's okay. It must be pretty crappy to live like that."

"It kind of is. And when Will was here he helped. He always stood up for me and said that I was different for a good reason. We used to be really close but then he abandoned me and now I have to live with the judgment 24/7." Bill said looking down.

"Look, I'm sure he didn't mean for you to think that way." Dipper said sitting closer to Bill and holding his hand.

Bill looked up quickly. He then looked at Dipper and looked at their hand together.

"Yeah, I'm sure so." He said not quietly taking attention to the words and without removing his eyes from their hands.

"If you have any problem and want to talk to me you can, alright? Just don't make me skip class again. I hate doing that." Dipper said smiling.

Bill looked at him and smiled.

"I'll do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper was waiting for Mable in front of the school after the incredibly stressful and yet surprisingly good day at school. After the bell rang he said good-bye to Bill and ran to his next class. Even though he didn't want to admit it Bill stayed in his mind the rest of the day. He didn't know how to feel about his new acquaintance. Bill was often nice but he could turn and be incredibly annoying the next second.

Just as Dipper was lost in his thoughts a girl came next to him and stopped. He came back to Earth looking at her and seeing it was Arabella.

"Hey." Dipper said in a low voice.

"Hey! So how are you doing?" She asked excitedly. Dipper wondered how she wasn't Mable's best friend. She was extremely like his sister.

"I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." He answered with a small smile.

"I feel you. School can be very stressful. But anyway, you and Bill are a thing now?" Arabella quickly asked changing the subject.

"Hum, no. He definitely wants us to be but my side is not having it."

"Urg it's so annoying when that happens! But I totally get you. I've already been on your side. I've been on both sides. So I totally get it. But Bill is a really nice guy. Seriously."

"Well, I have mixed feelings about that."

"Look, he can be a total self-centered dick sometimes but it's just to hide his feelings."

"Yeah I know. He talked about all the shit that goes on."

"He told you about that?! Holy shit you truly are special! It took years for him to open up to me!"

Dipper stood silent for a moment.

"Anyways, so you get why I think he just talks like that as a cover so people won't know he is broken and hurt. That's what I got at least." Arabella said cutting the silence.

"When you guys dated? When he hadn't come out yet."

"Hell no! I never dated Bill! It would be like dating my brother. I did hook up with his brother though. Anyways, that doesn't matter right now, I'll tell you about it some other time. The important thing is Bill can be extremely full of himself and all but he is the sweetest person ever. And if he is insisting on you it's because he really damn likes you. When guys tell him no, he normally just moves on. But not with you."

That's when Mable arrived and saw Arabella. They both got really excited and hugged each other and said their hellos.

"Oh Arry, you are Bill's friend right?!" Mable asked excitedly.

"Yeah! He is one of my best friends." She answered with a wink.

"Can you get him for Dipper?"

"Look after what I've seen today. He won't need that help. Just throwing it out there. Anyways, I have to go guys! See you both around." Arabella said and went away.

"What happened today?" Mable asked immediately.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and started walking away. Mable ran after him.  
"You have to tell me, bro bro!" Mable begged.

Dipper just continued walking silently.

"Come on!" She begged once again.

"Okay but you have to promise you won't tell Ford and Stan okay?"

"UUUUU this is going to be good! Okay, I promise. Just tell me already!"

"I skipped class with Bill."

"OH MY GOD WHAT?!" Mable screamed making people around look at them.

"Mable! Control yourself! Yeah he fooled me and made me skip so we stayed talking."

"OH you totally have a crush on him! You wouldn't skip class for like anything in the whole world! I mean if I died you would still go to class. BRO BRO YOU TOLTS LIKE BILL!"  
"I don't okay?! I do not like him. He might be attractive and kind sometimes-"

"YOU JUST ADMITED!" Mable screamed interrupting.

"I don't! You didn't let me finish! I was going to say that even so his ego is enormous, he is incredibly annoying and he is disrespectful." Dipper said angrily.

"Oh come on, Dipper! It's not a crime to like someone!"

"I know the thing is I just don't like him."

"Not even a little tiny bit?" Mable asked shaking Dipper.

"I don't know, okay?! I haven't had enough time to think about it! But right now, I don't want anything!" Dipper said and kept walking silent as his sister screamed her plans for him and Bill.

After all he didn't like Bill. He totally didn't. Bill was just pushing it to far and confusing him a bit. He wasn't attracted to Bill. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day as Dipper got out of the car he wasn't even surprised to see Bill in front of the school looking at them with a grin. He needed to remember to ask Stan to not stop the car there anymore.

"I bring very interesting news, Pine tree." Bill said once Dipper reached him.

"Oh yeah? Look at the face of someone who cares." Dipper said signing to his face.

"Rude!" Mable commented from next to him.

"That's alright, Mable. I know Dip-dip never wakes up on the right side of the bed. Anyways, this interests you too!" Bill said grabbing Mable's arm.

"What is it?" Mable asked curiously.  
"I'm throwing a party tomorrow. And if I don't see you there you will be murdered on Monday." Bill said to both the Twins.

"Oh my! Like a party party? Like big whole high school one? In you fancy palace?" Mable asked looking like she was going to faint.

"I hate it when you call it a palace but yeah! My parents are coming back from Dubai on Sunday and I hadn't thrown even one party since they left! So this Friday it is it! Also tell Grenda and Candy, I really want them there." Bill complemented.

"Jeez! I have to tell them like right now! Oh! Can I bring a date?" Mable asked winking.

"You go, gurl" Bill answered as Mable let out a little squeak and ran away.

"I didn't take you for the kind of people that throws massive parties. Hipster, movie-opening parties, yeah sure. But all students invited? Not really." Dipper said stopping at his locker and waving his sister bye.

"Well, you didn't take me for a lot of things." Bill whispered putting his arm around Dipper's waist and coming closer to him.

Bill's respiration on his neck made Dipper shiver. That put a huge smile on Bill's face.

"Didn't we have a talk about touching?" Dipper asked nervously not being able to move.

"Well, this isn't exactly touching is more of a bringing closer and breathing sexily." Bill responded in a whisper.

"Classes have barely started and I already hear humors of us dating without you constantly being all up on me so please stop." Dipper said annoyed and Bill let him go.

"So anyway, go to the party! I'm sure you'll love it. I'll buy coke zero just for you!" Bill said as if nothing had happened.

"I hate parties." Dipper responded closing his locker.

"I don't care."

"I have other plans."

"What kind of other plans could you have on a Friday night? A House of Cards marathon?"

"I hate you."

"I know you don't."

"You will really make me go won't you?"

"Yeah that's pretty much my plan."

Dipper turned to him and moaned.

"Okay. I'll talk to Mable about it." He finally said.

"I will definitely see you there!" Bill said excitedly.

"Dipper look at this dress it is so pretty! I am so relieved me and my people found it!" Mable said turning in front of Dipper.

"It is stunning, Mable. You look very pretty." He said and went back to his book.

Mable sighed and went over to him. She got the book out of his hand, marked the page and put it on the desk.

"Dipper you are going to the party." She said looking at him angrily.

"I don't want to!" Dipper responded annoyed.

"Well, you are going though! Bill invited us personally and it's going to be great! I mean, we are seniors now! We have to go to parties and be irresponsible and have fun and stuff! It doesn't mean you have to change yourself or what you like but it means you have to enjoy your teenage years right now!"

"I am fine enjoying them right here."

"No, you are not! You will regret not going! Come on! You don't want to go just because Bill is the host."

"Yes that is one of the many reasons."

"You know I don't see what the problem is with you liking him. He is a great guy, having a boyfriend is cool and he is crazy about you! If you told him you liked him you would hook up that instant."

"That's the problem, Mable! First of all, I am not in a good place emotionally to have a relationship! However, if I were to indeed be with Bill, or anyone else, I don't want a meaningless hook up, where he is almost too drunk to remember it and it becomes so awkward between us that I'll spend my last avoiding not one, but two guys in the hallways! I want a boyfriend if I'm going to get involved with someone. But the thing is, I don't want a boyfriend! So I don't want to get involved! Capiche?" Dipper screamed irritated.

"Okay, okay! I get it no need to yell!" Mable said defensively.

"I'm sorry, Mable. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that this has been getting on my nerves lately."

"I understand, bro bro. But you still should go to the party. It will take all that stress off your back" Mable said putting her arm around Dipper's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll go."

"You will?!"

"Yeah, but just because you asked politely."

"Own, thank you so much! You are going to love this night!" Mable said running to the bathroom.

Dipper sat alone on his bed. He better enjoy it. And he really wanted to stay as far as he possibly could from Bill Cipher.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper and Mable arrived at the party with Grenda and Candy. Dipper put on a shirt that was kind of a social shirt but it had short sleeves and a bowtie. He walked inside the house feeling extremely uncomfortable. The girls were having a blast but he had barely got there and he already wanted to leave. There was something about a lot of people that he knew inside one, tiny, claustrophobic place that made him as scared as being in a place full of people he didn't know. Mable pulled him inside the house to the huge kitchen.

"Getting drinks!" She screamed getting three cups.

Dipper looked over at the balcony full of expensive and fancy alcoholic drinks and a huge untouched bottle of diet coke. He went closer to it and it had a little post-it glued to it.

"DO NOT TOUCH. Pine tree only ;)" The note read. Dipper smiled and opened the coke purring him a glass.

He looked over at where Mable was standing and found Candy standing alone.

"They ditched you already?" Dipper asked standing next to her.

"Well, I wouldn't call it ditching." She answered taking a sip of her glass.

"They went to talk to cute dudes?"

"Mable had already a pray in her mind." Candy answered giggling.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The damn Ned from junior year."

That's when Dipper looked at the room full of people and crossed eyes with the only one he didn't want to see.

"SHIT! Candy hide me please!" He screamed looking at Candy desperately.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked looking around.

"You know the guy I hooked up with in the party everyone found out I was gay?"

"Yeah, Ash."

"He is right there and we just made eye contact! If he comes over here I will be dead. I have been avoiding him for about an year and a half!"

That's when Dipper looked back in that direction and saw the green haired boy coming in their direction. He cursed under his breath already imagining what he could possibly say. Hey! Remember that one time the video of us making out got viral and it ruined my life?! Yeah, happy times.

Ash was already really close and with a smile as if he was going to start a conversation. That's when Dipper felt an arm around him and Bill was in front of him with no warnings. Before Dipper could even react he felt Bill's lips pressing against his. Dipper just saw Ash taking a step back. What the hell was happening? His brain stopped functioning properly once Bill's tongue in his mouth was too much to ignore. He should have shoved Bill away but he just closed his eyes and went with it.

Bill got away from Dipper and smiled like he always did.

"Hey there, Pine tree. You made it!" He simply said.

Dipper pushed Bill further looking incredibly shocked.

"What the actual fuck was that?!" Dipper screamed trying to ignore the huge smile Candy had on her lips.

"I just took you out of what might have been the most awkward situation you face you entire high school life. A thank you would be okay. Anyway, do you know if Ash is free, available, single, no strings attached, a very easy pray?" Bill asked dismissively.

"How the fuck would I know?! I can't believe what you just did!" Dipper screamed back.

"Come on, Pine tree! It was just a friendly kiss!"

"It didn't feel like it! At all!"

"Come on! I stopped Ash from talking to you! I mean did you even see his face?! No serious did you see it? Because it was probably hilarious but I didn't catch it."

"I didn't give the permission to kiss me!"

"You did enjoy it tough."

"I certainly did not!"

"Why didn't you stop me then?"

"Because I wanted Ash to go away!"

"You kissed for longer than that." Candy commented and took another sip.

Bill just looked at him with a smile and an eyebrow raised.

"Candy don't you have to find Mable or something?!" Dipper screamed.

"Yeah, got it. Candy out." Candy said and walked towards the mass of people.

Dipper turned to Bill again. He had that arrogant smile that unfortunately fit his lips perfectly.

"You are unbelievable." Dipper said shoving Bill away as he laughed. "At least you will leave me alone now right?!"

"Huuum, I really liked the kiss. It was kind of hot! So yeah, no. I want more of those in my life." Bill said and gave Dipper a peck on the lips and started walking away. "Love the outfit by the way!"

Dipper passed his hand over his lips and drank his coke. He could believe that. Bill was by far the most annoying, arrogant, inconvenient person he had ever met. He went into the crowd looking for his sister.

Dipper soon find all the three girls jumping and dancing in the middle of the room. They pulled him in and made him dance. What at first seemed like something exhausting turned out to be incredibly fun and Dipper danced to three songs one after the other. By the end of the third song they were all incredibly tired and had to drink something.

"Mable I have to talk to you!" Dipper screamed and pulled his sister towards the stairs he knew lead to the pictures hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper and Mable passed a couple kissing and entered the second room after almost walking into people having sex on their way to a quiet place in Bill's house.

The room was all tidy and neat. Painted a soft blue it wasn't that different from Bill's. Except Bill's walls were more polluted. This room had only one big poster on the wall from _The Wolf of Wall Street_. On another wall there was a calendar on the month of December opened and all the days crossed. The picture was the cover of _The Great Gatsby_. Dipper looked at the other months and they were all cover of famous books. On the table there were a bunch of CDs of some really good bands next to a picture of Bill and the guy Dipper recognized from school.

"This must be Bill's Brother's room." Dipper said in a small voice.

"Will isn't it?" Mable asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Dipper said a bit uncomfortable. Bad brother relationships made him nervous. "Mable how come you know literally everybody?"

Mable shoved her shoulders.

"I just really like talking to people." She answered.

There was another moment of silence as Dipper looked at the picture of Bill and his brother. They seemed so happy.

"So why did you drag me here?" Mable asked looking at him.

"Bill kissed me." Dipper said dropping the bomb.

"OH MY GOD!" Mable screamed and jumped from the bed immediately.

"DON'T GET EXCITED! He did it against my will!" Dipper screamed keeping her away as she tried to hug him.

"OH YEAH! I'll believe that sorry excuse."

"I'm serious! I was talking with Candy, then I saw Ash and he was coming our way. As he was approaching Bill just showed up out of nowhere and started kissing me. Ash saw it and went away, what took me out of an incredibly awkward situation, but the fact is I didn't know what to do-"

"But you already kissed before…"

"No, Mable, not like that! Bill was all up on me! I just… I just could shove him away."

"OH MY GOD! Does that mean you liked it?!" Mable screamed shaking Dipper.

"Well, kind of." Dipper saw the smile forming on Mable's lips. "But don't get all excited! I don't like him! That doesn't mean I can't say that the kiss was good."

"Yeah, bro bro, keep lying to yourself. But you can't fool me!"

"Mable, I am not into Bill. I just wanted you to tell me it's not going to be awkward between us now."

"It's not going to be awkward between you." She simply said hugging Dipper.

"Thanks. We can go back to the party now." Dipper said walking towards the door.

The twins left Will's bedroom and went back to the party. Mable quickly saw Grenda and Candy talking to some guys and went over. Dipper headed towards the kitchen to get another glass of coke.

"Hey Dipper!"  
He heard a scream coming from behind him. When Dipper looked back he saw Laura and Arabella coming in his direction.

"Hey guys. What up?"

"Everything! This party is kicking! I mean I already hooked up with a cute guy from my Maths class! His name is Troye by the way. Look out for him." Arabella screamed over the music hugging Dipper.  
"You are unstoppable!" Dipper screamed back. "Laura?"

"Having fun." She said from where she was.

Dipper turned again but Arabella held his arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She asked getting in front of him.

"To get some more coke." Dipper answered suspiciously.

"Stay here for a while with me and Arry!" Laura said joining Arabella. "How has the night been for you."

"Hum, yeah just fine, I just want to go to the kitchen now." Dipper said a little annoyed.

The two girls exchanged looks.

"Okay we'll go with you." Arabella said heading to the kitchen.

The three of them got there and it was the place with fewest people on the bottom floor. Dipper went over to get the Coke looking at the two girls.

"Is everything okay? You guys are acting a bit weird." Dipper asked after pouring the cup.

"Yeah! Everything is just marvelous!" Arabella said going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

She went back and leaned against the sink.

"Arry, you don't drink?" Dipper asked looking at the girl as she took a gulp of the water.

"Nope." She answered.

"Yeah, Arry's only vice is dudes." Laura said joining her side.

"That is a fact." She said hugging Laura.

"Aren't you afraid people will call you a whore?" Dipper asked standing in front of the two girls.

"Oh I'm sure they do!" Arabella said and Laura gave a little nod. "But they are the wrong ones. I mean guys go around boasting about the "oh so many girls they hooked up with" so why can't I hook up with a lot of guys?"

"And you don't shove it on people's faces." Laura commented.

"Exactly, Ray of Sunshine, exactly."

"Did you just call her ray of sunshine?" Dipper asked Arabella laughing.

"Yeah. I love nick names!" Arabella said and came closer to Dipper holding his shoulders. "You know what is really important though, Dip-dip? I don't care about what the fuck people think about me. That's why I dress the way I do and hook up with whomever I want. It's my life and I am the only one to have a say about it." She said with a smile.

"I guess you are right." Dipper said and lowered his head.

"She really is." Laura said raising her glass.

Dipper laughed lifting his hand.

"I guess I should take your-"

That's when he saw it.

There was this huge window on the kitchen that gave a clear view of the Ciphers' garden. The garden was beautiful and incredibly well kept. The roses had the most diverse colors and the lilacs could even get a prize. But that wasn't what took the words out of Dipper's mouth.  
Once he really looked out the window he saw a tall, blonde figure in a yellow tuxedo that was different from the one he wore on school. But Bill wasn't alone. Oh no. What he saw was Bill kissing very passionately the same guy he stopped Dipper from talking to. In the garden, Dipper saw Bill and Ash kissing like there was no one else around them.

Why was he shocked? He should have expected that. But what was that that he was feeling? Jealousy. Dipper shook his head. No. There was nothing going on between him and Bill. There was no reason what so ever for him to be jealous.  
Arabella turned to Laura.

"Shit, he saw didn't he?" Arabella said.

Dipper didn't even like Bill all that much. There was no reason for him to be jealous. There was no reason for him to feel anything about that situation.

"Sorry, hum I lost my train of thought. That is some really great advise, Arry." Dipper managed to say after a while.

"Yeah he definitely saw them." Laura said making a concerned face.

"Wait did Bill put you up to take me away from him and Ash?" Dipper asked.

None of the girls answered. They just looked at each other and back at him with a guilty look.

"He truly is unbelievable! I mean what's the problem with me seeing him hook up with another guy? It's not like I care. He is the one who is interested in me." Dipper said revolted.

The night had truly been a roller coaster ride for his feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday came faster than Dipper expected and maybe faster than he wanted. That morning Bill wasn't in his usual spot on the parking lot and Dipper thanked God for not having to take his shit that early in the morning.

That was until lab class. There was no way of avoiding Bill there. So Dipper just breathed in deeply and got in shoving his material next to the seat where Bill was sitting looking at his phone.

Once Bill heard the materials hitting the table he looked to his side and saw Dipper standing there. He had been waiting for that moment. After the party ended Arabella and Laura came to give him the bad news. He was kind of drunk and the news took him into an alcoholic panic attack. Bill sat on a corner of the kitchen crying. There was no one left in his house other than him and both the girls for his sake. Bill couldn't believe what he had done. He had screwed up badly this once. If Dipper wasn't into him before now after kissing him hooking up with the same guy that outed him was going to destroy his chances. Him being drunk made things a bit worst but the attack was genuine. Just after kissing Dipper that was fantastic and even better than Bill had expected he went on to completely ruin it like everything in his Godforsaken life. Bill than stopped crying. That was nothing like him. He had drunk way too much. The hook up with Ash was great and he had been interested in Ash for quiet a while. Now however he had to solve the thing with Dipper.

However, now that Dipper was there in front of him Bill was a bit out of words. He didn't know what to expect from Dipper's reaction. But now that Dipper was in front of him he knew that his drunken mind had underestimated the situation. The brunette boy just sat down and looked ahead. No hey. No what the hell. No being mad. No nothing. Bill kept looking at him a bit shocked. Dipper's hair was messy and Bill loved it. That only made his situation worst.

"Hum, hey, Pine tree." Bill said in a small voice.

"Hey." Dipper responded shortly.

He seemed pissed. That sent a shiver on Bill's spine. Okay, he had to be careful.

"So are you alright?" Bill asked carefully.

"Yeah, just fine." Dipper responded briskly.

Bill took a deep breath. Okay, this was a time for apologizing.

"Look, Pine tree, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean for you to. But you know, it was just a hook up. Ash doesn't mean anything to me. You on the other hand-" Bill started saying but was interrupted.

"You don't need to apologize. It's your life, your mouth; you can do whatever you want. We are not dating, I didn't want to kiss you and we are not even friends. So yeah, hook up with Ash as much as you want. I don't have any strings attached to him neither." Dipper said angrily and Mr. Chas started talking taking all of the boy's attention.

Bill sat there looking at Dipper. Yeah, he was pissed. Okay it was kind of an asshole move of Bill's part but it was just a hook up after all. Right? Wrong. It wasn't just that. It was with that guy.

Bill through himself against the chair. What was that boy doing to him? He felt frustrated every time he tried talking to Dipper. The class went by in what seemed like a thousand years.

"No Dipper?" Mark asked as Bill sat on their table looking frustrated.

"No Dipper." He answered raising his eyebrows and sighing.

"How did it go with Pacifica?" Bill asked not really interested.

Mark had hooked up with this girl Pacifica whom he had a crush in since forever and all of them made fun of him for that. She was this popular kid who thought she was better than everyone else.

Pacifica hooked up with Mark on Bill's party and he was hoping to talk to her and maybe take the relationship further.

"No luck." Mark answered taking a bite of his donut.

"Yeah, crushes suck." Bill answered as the girls arrived and sat next to them.

Mark said hi to them all but Bill wasn't paying attention. Mable had just walked inside the cafeteria and it completely took him away.

"Jessica is smoking outside." Bill just heard Rita saying as she sat down.

He turned abruptly and hit the table.

"What's up with that?! I mean everyone knows smoking gives you cancer?! Seriously what the fuck?" He said a bit too loud making people around them turn their heads.

"Guess the talk with Dipper went sideways." Arabella said taking a bite of her pudding.

Bill just shook his head and got up. He started walking away but Mark held his sleeve.

"What?!" Bill barked at him.

"Please tell me you are not going to sit down on Mable's table." Mark asked.

"I just drank a fifth of vodka - dare me to drive?" And with the Eminem quotation they always used to say they would do whatever they wanted Bill pulled his arm away from Mark and walked over to Mable.

On his way to the table Bill breathed in deeply and opened a huge smile.

"Hey Mable! So you enjoyed the party?" Bill said sitting across from her.

The girl seemed a bit uneasy with his presence there but she kept going normally.

"It was really fun!" She said happily. "For me at least." Mable whispered afterwards.

Bill closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"He told you didn't he?" Bill asked looking back at her.

"Yeah he did." Mable said looking guilty.

"Okay, come on it's not that bad right? I mean if you had a crush on a guy and you saw him hooking up with someone else you would know it's just a hook up right?" Bill said revolted.

"Yeah but I would be pretty sad too. Wouldn't you?" Mable said looking at her food.

"Not really I know I'm better than anyone else he is hooking up with." Bill said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, that's where you and Dipper are really different. He probably thinks you are way too much dude for him. That's why you being with Ash is such a big threat to him." Mable said laughing.

Bill breathed in deeply analysing what she said and almost jumped as he truly understood what Mable was saying.

"Wait so you are saying that Dipper is interested in me?!" Bill screamed and put his hand over his mouth smiling.

"You are crazy!" Mable said smiling at Bill's reaction. "Look he is denying it but he liked the kiss."

"Mable, if you were a dude I would so kiss you right now!" Bill said and got up from his place going over and hugging Mable.

"No need for that." Mable said turning red.

"That means I have a chance right?! I mean yeah he is pissed right now but he will forgive me eventually. I just have to keep trying?!"

"If I know my brother he will come around to it. He is just scared of commitment."  
Bill sat back down next to Mable still hugging her as he saw Dipper walking inside the cafeteria and got up himself.

Bill ran over to the brunette boy and pulled him through the doors.

"What is it now, Bill?!" Dipper said annoyed and Bill pushed him against one of the lockers.

Dipper looked annoyed but his whole face was incredibly red. Bill went close to his ear.

"I'm not giving up on you, Pine tree." He whispered on Dipper's ear and saw his get startled.

Bill said just as he was for a second just feeling Dipper's presence in his arms.

Dipper was extremely tense. He could feel Bill's breath against his neck and didn't have the strength to push him away. There was something extremely attractive in their situation but Dipper was fighting it.

"Mr. Cipher, now what have we talked about over gestures of attraction inside the school?" Mr. Gleefull's voice rang on the corridor.

Bill came a bit further to look inside Dipper's eyes.

"I'll see you later." He said and went over to talk to the school's principal as Dipper looked at them and got back inside the cafeteria.

What had just happened to him? He couldn't exactly answer himself yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! I have been incredibly busy these last couple of weeks and that is why I haven't posted any chapters! I am so incredibly sorry, but I promise I have been writing lots and more chapter's will come out the weeks to follow! And I got a request fro this fic (Which I am already working on;)) so it just reminded me to say that if any of you have something you want me to write, something that you want to request, hit me up and I will do it!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

Dipper was leaving school at the Friday evening. He was incredibly ready for the weekend as he walked over to meet Mable at their usual spot. As he approached he saw Bill standing next to her and smiling while they talked.

There was this fascinating trait Bill had that he seemed like he was flirting with absolutely everybody he ever talked to. Dipper realized at it was true. Even when he went to talk to Mr. Chas it seemed like he was attempting to charm the old man.

"He's gay, it's not gonna happen." Dipper screamed as he approached the two of them.

"Pine tree! Just the guy I wanted to see!" Bill said opening up a smile as he saw Dipper coming closer.

The boy approached and put his arm around his twin's shoulders. They were exactly the same height what was a little bit creepy.

"So what is it that you want to annoy me about today?" Dipper asked.

"Me and the gang are going out tonight. Night picnic at the park. The local park is having this big event so it will be full of people having dinner there. I wanted to ask if you would flatter us with the honor of your company?" Bill said bowing down.

"Can Mable come?" Dipper asked.

"Mable has other plans with Grenda and Candy." Mable said taking Dipper's arm away.

"Are you going to hook up with anyone else?" Dipper said to annoy the other boy.

"Come on, a month, Pine tree. It has been a month." Bill answered rolling his eyes. "Why? Are you jealous?" He said in a sexy voice.

"You are pathetic." Dipper said and started walking away.

"Are you coming or not?!" Bill screamed after them.

"I'll check my schedule." Dipper screamed back.

"He is definitely going!" Mable answered for him.

Dipper stood in his room looking at the mirror repeatedly. He was wearing a flowery T-shirt with a tiny pocket, navy blue shorts and Vans that seemed to be made of jeans.

"Mable, I don't think this outfit is good." He said still looking at himself.

"Why do you care so much? You want to impress Bill?" Mable asked teasing.

"God, no. Just because we are a bit more friendly it doesn't mean I want to sleep with him."

"Who said anything about you sleeping with him?" Mable said with a huge smile opening on her face.

"Mable you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I love you too, bro bro."

With that Dipper officially accepted his clothes, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and got down stairs.

Stan was in the living room watching some old TV series when he came down.

"Woah, you look fancy! Going on a date?" Stan asked smiling at Dipper.

"No, Grunkle Stan, just going out with some friends. I'll be at the local park and I have my phone with me." Dipper answered quickly passing in front of the TV trying not to bother his grunkle.

"Do you want a ride?" Stan asked.

"No I'm fine. Thanks."

"Just go down stairs and tell Ford will you? Otherwise he will blame me for not telling him anything." Stan said and got back to his TV.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll do that." Dipper answered chuckling.

He loved his grunkles more than words could say. And he found it adorable how they always kind of fought but not really.

So Dipper went down the small flight of steps that looked a lot like a secret passage leading to Ford's study.

The office was absolutely beautiful. Ford had put some posters that recreated Monet's paintings on the few walls that weren't covered in books.

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper said coming in.

Ford was, like always, buried behind a bunch of books, typing endlessly at his computer. He almost didn't notice Dipper until he was really close.

"Oh Dipper! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming in." He said taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"No it's okay. I know you are full of work. So how is the book coming along?"

"It's going great! I think it might be the best one to this date!"

"You are going to win the Noble this time then?!"

"No, far from it, my child. But what did you come here to tell me?"

"I'm going out, with some friends. Stan told me I should come here and tell you."

"How very thoughtful! Should I wait up?"

"I have a feeling you will still be up, inside this room, when I come back."

"Yeah, probably." Ford said laughing.

"I'm going then Grunkle Ford." Dipper said with a smile and left the room saying good-bye to Ford.

He went back up, met Mable and they both went their ways.

When he got to the park, Bill was already there with Arabella, Laura and Mark. He went closer to them avoiding other people's blankets.  
"Hey Dipper!" Arry screamed when she saw him approaching.

Dipper waved them hi and got to the blanket sitting down.

They had brought Tacos, Tortillas, Spaghetti, French Fries, a Pie and Ice Cream. Dipper put the small pizza and breadsticks he had bought on the way there together with the rest of the food.

"So, who else is coming?" Dipper asked.

"Only us. Rita and Jessica went to a party downtown." Mark answered.

"So we can all eat now! Bon Appetite!" Laura said and grabbed a slice of pizza.

They all got their respective chosen foods and agreed on keeping the ice cream for last and sharing. Dipper ate his taco quietly while he watched the others talking. Bill was sitting right next to him and he was a bit closer than Dipper would have liked.

"So, how is it going, Pine tree?" Bill asked Dipper ignoring the talk around them.

"Fine, I guess. And you?" Dipper asked taking another bite.

"Better now that you are here." Bill said with a smile and took a piece of fries.

"Do you have to flirt with absolutely everybody?" Dipper said rolling his eyes.

"It is loads of fun." Bill answered.

That's when Arabella jumped up and grabbed Mark's arm.

"You guys, I am taking Mark borrowed for a tiny little second!" She whispered with a huge smile.

"Why?! What happened?!" Mark asked confused.

"Pacifica Northwest is sitting right there and none of those people are her self-centered idiot friends! You are talking to her!" Arry said pulling the boy away.

"I have to see this!" Laura said getting up and running after them.

Dipper and Bill were left alone. Dipper felt himself sweating cold at the thought of him and Bill together with no one else. Not that Bill made him uncomfortable, he really did but that wasn't the thing. The thing was that Dipper hadn't figured out yet what his feelings towards Bill were.

"So, Pine tree we are left alone." Bill said opening his typical mischievous smile.

"Don't get all excited." Dipper asked pretending it was no big deal.

"You know, you are a completely different person from what I imagined." Bill said and took a bit of the piece of pie he just got. "I thought you were going to be an incredibly hot nerd, which you are but you are also incredibly cool and sassy. Truly, Pine tree you manage to always surprise me. It is incredibly hot."

"I don't know how on Earth can you possibly think that."

"How can I not?!"

"Well, you have already hooked up with a bunch of guys."

"Oh my God you wouldn't believe it."

"So, I can't be anything in comparison."

"Holy shit, Pine tree are you serious?!" Bill screamed "You are all of those things I said in comparison."

Dipper just looked at him judgingly. Bill smiled and nodded.

They stood quiet for a bit. Dipper ate nervously his second taco.

"Okay so to break the awkward silence, I'll tell you a funny story." Bill said taking a bite of his pie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! Just a quick note before the chapter. So to make me more organized and focused and stuff I decided to post weekly on the same day, so bottom line chapters will be coming out on Friday unless I am in really big trouble!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!  
Thanks for reading!**

"I'm excited to hear" Dipper said taking another bite and looking at Arabella, Laura and Mark. Pacifica surprisingly looking cool. Dipper didn't even know if that was her being her or her being fake, but she looked like she liked Mark. Again Dipper didn't know if that was good or not.

"Hey hey, Pine tree!" Bill called snapping his fingers.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I drifted off." Dipper said taking another bite.

"That's cute." Bill said looking at Dipper smiling. "You do that a lot."

"Yeah, actually. I don't know what's wrong with me I just do it."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong! I find it awesome that you can just go into your head like that. It's really cool to be able to listen to your own thoughts."

"Are you going to turn all of my flaws into things you find adorable?"

"Well, if you keep thinking completely normal and adorable things are flaws."

"You are unbelievable."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They got back to the silence. Weirdly, unlike with other people Dipper didn't feel so stressed when him and Bill were silent. He didn't feel like he had to say something. Bill could fill all the silences for all he cared.

"You still want to hear that story?" Bill finally said. Like Dipper thought he always said something.

"Sure let's hear it."

Bill turned a bit and sat on his knees looking at Dipper.

"Do you know that English intern? The blonde one that always comes inside the class and corrects our texts or something." Bill said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, Arthur, he is pretty cool." Dipper answered suspiciously.

"Okay so I hooked up with him."

"You did what?!" Dipper almost screamed.

"I hooked up with him. Okay big deal, it's not like we had sex or anything. But the thing is we were at the school."

"Oh my God. You are insane. This is not funny it's making me incredibly stressed."

"Just let me finish and stop being so judgmental. I mean come on admit it he is really hot."

Dipper made a face refusing to say yes. He was pretty cute.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bill said chuckling. "So anyways, I was at school late and he had been kind of flirty all week. And I was on the hallway and he just passed by me and winked. So I said to myself, today is the fucking day you are getting this guy undressed on a school table. So I turned grabbed his arm, pulled him into a room and said what is the deal?! And he just kissed me. So until now it was all cool, it was pretty hot but then you won't believe what fucking happened."

"What happened?"

"Principal Gleeful walked in! I don't know why the fuck he was there but he just opened the door and saw it. We looked at him and we just stayed there like those moments in rom coms that people do that and he just closed the door."

"And said nothing?!"

"No! And like nothing at all! I mean Arthur still works there and I'm not in trouble. Seriously it was bizarre."

"I kind of feel like our school has problems right now."

"Our school has a lot of problems."

"And I feel Mr. Gleeful has problems."

"He does have a lot of problems. I mean have you seen his kid?!" Bill said laughing.

"Bill that wasn't funny it just made me stressed." Dipper said also laughing.

"Well you don't seem stressed." Bill said pushing Dipper away.

"I'm not actually."

That's when Dipper stopped. He truly wasn't stressed. Well, that was rare.

Bill was looking at him funny. Dipper had gone inside his thoughts again. Bill did indeed find that adorable.

"You okay there, Pine tree?"

"Yeah it's just- It's even weird not to feel stressed you know? I feel like I haven't relaxed in the last three years." Dipper stopped and looked over at Bill he had his arrogant smile on. "I hate to admit but yes there is something about you that makes me feel confortable and safe."

Dipper looked at Bill and his smile was way to big. Okay he was going to laugh. Dipper already started feeling ridiculous.

"Like a boyfriend?" Bill said and made Dipper stiffen up.

Shit. He had built that trap for himself.

"Don't get all happy."

"That wasn't a no."

"Well, yeah it was."

"Sure, I'll pretend like that is true." Bill said as the rest of their friends came back and Dipper couldn't say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! So this chapter was a request made by Bannanna: "** **Oh my god I loved that please make another chapter, also I have a prompt: bill goes out on vacation and ash corners dipper. Hope you dont mind, I'm really weird"**

 **Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!**

Dipper got home tired, he walked to Ford's study and felt a bit disappointed he truly was still there, but he was sleeping on his books. Dipper woke him up and lead him to his room making sure he laid on the bed and stayed there turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him. Then Dipper started carefully walking to his room. He got in as quietly as he could and closed the door seeing Mable passed out on her bed. He couldn't believe he actually got home later than she did. Dipper looked at his watch. Oh lovely, 4 AM. He hated to admit it but Bill Cipher truly knew how to keep a conversation going. After all, in the end Mark had to leave, Laura also was gone a couple of minutes later and him, Bill and Arry stayed talking until Arry got a charger from a guy that was sitting next to them and got to see that her parents practically thought she was dead. Then they all decided it was time to go and so they did.

Dipper took his shirt and pants off deciding to sleep only in his underwear. He was really tired and it was really hot. So he laid down on his bed prepared to sleep when his phone made the message noise. He almost jumped up scared and quickly got it taking the sound off so that Mable didn't wake up.

"Pine tree, I can't sleep..." He read the message with Bill's name on it.

"Well, too bad. I can so good night." Dipper quickly responded not surprised at all that Bill would do a thing like that.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseee don't leave me." Another text appeared and Dipper decided to ignore it.

"Pine tree?"

"PINE TREE?!"

"Are you seriously going to leave me hanging?"

"Pine tree I am not afraid and I will send you all of the fazes of the moon emojis if you don't answer me."

"Oh my God! What do you want, Bill?" Dipper finally responded against his will.

"For you to talk to me until I finally sleep."

"Just fucking sleep already. Listen to some zen music of something."

"That never works."

"I don't care."

"Do you always have to be this rude?"

"At 4:05 in the morning? Yeah."

"Oh shit! That's the time?!"

"..."

"Yeah I just checked that is the time. My parents are going to kill me. I will look so wasted when I wake up."

"Why when do you have to wake up?"

"7 AM."

"Bill go to sleep right this instant!"

"Own how adorable you are taking care of me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes at the response.

"What do you have to do at 7 AM anyway?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Oh I'm going on a trip. Visit my bro bro."

"You sound like my sister."

"I know. I love when she says that."

Dipper paused for a bit and processed what he just read.

"Are you going to be okay seeing your brother?"

"Why are you worried?"

"I am actually. This subject seems to really upset you."

"And me being sad is something that worries you? ㈴7"

"Yes because you are my friend." Dipper texted angrily.

There was a moment of chat silence. Dipper could just see the three dots appearing and reappearing.

"Hum yeah I'm gonna be fine." Bill's answer finally arrived.

"Thank you for caring about me." The second message arrived right after the first.

"How long are you staying there?"

"Why will you miss me?"

Dipper could literally imagine the voice Bill would use when saying that.

"Forget I asked."

"Just the weekend. Oh no! Actually I'm coming back on Monday after class so can you warn Mr. Chas I'm traveling?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, Pine tree."

"You should really go to sleep."

"I really should."

"Good night, Bill. Good trip tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Pine tree! You know me and Will are going to New York on Sunday and we'll see American Psycho! I am so excited! I'll tell you all about Ben Walker's abs on Tuesday!"

"Careful I might get jealous."

"*LAUGHS* OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE THAT JOKE!"

"I did, Cipher. Deal with it. Now go to sleep, you weirdo. Good night."

"Pine tree, I WILL HAVE sexy dreams about you. Good night."

Dipper cringed and put his phone down. The thought of Bill dreaming about him was incredibly uncomfortable. Dipper looked at the celling for a while and cursed under his breath. He hated it but he was silently wishing that Bill got bored on the airport and texted him. And sent him pictures and snapchats. And just talked to him the whole weekend. Dipper shook his head as to make the thought go away. He closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep. He didn't want and he wasn't going to date Bill. He just couldn't. And he repeated that to himself while he slowly fell asleep.

Monday morning Bill wasn't there to walk with them inside the school. For the first time Dipper actually felt like his day started with something missing because of that.

But the day went on with no Bill to be seen. He worked alone on the lab class and sat with his sister and her friends waving a hi to his other friends. Even though he already thought of Mark, Arabella and Laura were his friends it didn't feel right to sit with them without Bill being there. At the end of the day he was going to meet Mable as always for them to go home together. They didn't come with the car that day so they would just walk home.

Dipper got to their normal meeting spot and sat on the floor looking for Mable all around him. That's when he felt his pocket buzzing.

"Bro bro, I'll be a bit late." He read her text.

"Why? Should I go without you?" Dipper replied.

"No! Please wait for me! It's just that I'm talking to a guy from my Math's class that is so cute."

Dipper rolled his eyes. She would take a long time.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be on our spot." He sent and put his phone back in his pocket.

When Dipper lifted his head he was surprised by two legs in front of him.

"Holy shit!" He said surprised putting his hand on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Dipper put his hand away and looked up recognizing the voice.

"Oh, hey Ash." He said as the other boy sat next to him.

Dipper cursed himself for being distracted and not seeing him coming. But it wasn't 100% his fault, after all when you are texting people don't approach. Normally.

"Hey. I meant to talk to you sooner but you are always with Bill when I see you and I thought that might be a little awkward." The brunette boy said as he sat uncomfortably close to Dipper.

This is already awkward, Dipper thought but kept it to himself. Dipper felt like he was cornered in a falling elevator. This was really, really terrible. He looked over at Ash once again. What could he possibly want? And looking at the other boy he remembered how good looking Ash was. No wonder both him and Bill fell for that smile.

"So, hum, how is it going, Ash? I haven't really seen you since last year." Dipper asked. That was a lie, Dipper had seen him repeatedly but was really good at avoiding people.

"It's pretty good. Classes are kind of hard but other than that it's all going nice. And how is it with you and-" Ash started saying.

"Oh look! Little fag got himself a boyfriend!" The boys heard from a distance.

Oh great. Now Brendan had appeared. Dipper closed his eyes for a second thinking how the fuck could that day go further down the hill.

"You know fag is a really inadequate slang." Ash said looking at Brendan and his pals. "And he is dating Bill, not me."

Dipper opened his eyes in shock.

"I'm not dating Bill." He said loudly turning to face the bullies.

"Oh look how adorable! He fell for prince charming after he was rescued." Brendan said.

Dipper got up. Okay that was too much for him to take.

"Look, first of all, I am not dating Bill Cipher. Second, he didn't fucking rescue me, he stood up and help when I needed. And as for you, seriously don't you guys have any fucking thing to do with your lives?! I mean honestly what a fucking waste of time picking on other people for fuck's sake. Just go on and get laid a little. It's good for your stress and anger you know?"

Dipper looked over at Ash who was trying poorly to not laugh. He then looked over at Brendan who didn't look very happy.

"You have some really fucking nerves, Pines." He said coming closer.

"Yeah, that's because I don't need any rescuing." Dipper said as Brendan got close.

Brendan smiled and brushed Dipper's vest collar.

"You know what, Pines, I'm not going to hurt you because otherwise Cipher will be pissed I damaged his goods and that freak does martial arts or something. So I'll let this one pass." Brendan said and turned walking away with his pals.

That asshole had at least half of a brain. He was smart enough to do something to Dipper that was worst and more infuriating than hitting him. Dipper looked down with his knuckles turing white.

"What was that about you and Bill not dating?" Ash said getting up too.

"WE ARE NOT FUCKING DATING!" Dipper screamed turning at Ash. "Shit, I'm sorry I shouldn't have screamed like that."

"No problem. It's just that he said you were."

"He did?!"

"Yeah, on his party. A month or so ago. And you guys are always together. Did you guys break up?"

"No, we were never dating. Seriously Bill is unbelievable, I can't believe he actually said that! I mean how fucking drunk w-" Dipper was interrupted by Ash's lips meeting his.

Dipper could only feel Ash's arm around him and Ash's tongue invading his mouth. What the hell was going on, was the only thought that went through his mind. He pushed Ash away after he truly realized what was happening to him.

"Okay what the fuck?!" Dipper asked looking shocked.

"Well, if you are not dating you shouldn't mind that."

"I do mind it because I don't like people just kissing me without asking for permission."

"Didn't seem to mind when Bill did it to you."

"Well, I did!"

Dipper realized Ash's face turned from normal to complete shock.

"What are you looking at?" Dipper asked curious.

"At me."

Dipper turned surprised at the sound of the familiar voice. Shit.

Bill was standing right behind him. The blond boy turned and started walking away. He truly looked hurt. Dipper ran after him leaving Ash behind.

"Bill! Please that was not what it looked like!" Dipper screamed running after Bill who was a bit further ahead walking angrily.

"Hey, Bill, please listen to me." Dipper said catching up with Bill and putting his hand on Bill's shoulder.

"No, Pine tree I won't listen to you! I came from the Goddamn airport because I thought well maybe Pine tree is still in school or on his way home and I'll be able to talk to him. And I get here to this?! I mean what the fuck?! I would even be okay with you hooking up with someone else that wasn't me first if your excuse for not being with me wasn't that you feel like this isn't the appropriate time for it and if it wasn't the same fucking guy that you got pissed at me because I hooked up with him. Like seriously dick move." Bill practically screamed at Dipper.

"Bill, I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! I pushed him away!" Dipper defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever. Not like I should care, we aren't fucking dating as you love to remind me every time you treat me like shit." Bill said and continue walking.

Dipper stopped following him. Yeah the day had truly found a way to get even worst.


	16. Chapter 16

"You look pissed." Arabella said opening the door of her house to see Bill standing in front of it.

"That's because I am incredibly pissed." He responded and walked in the house.

They both climbed the stairs to Arabella's room so they could talk. Her room was in the cellar. It was also full of posters all of them from movies and a couple from indie bands.

"So how was you trip?" Arabella asked sitting on the corner of her bed as Bill sat on his usual spot with his back upon the wall looking at her.

"Your boyfriend is fine if that is what you want to know." Bill answered grumpily.

"It wasn't. I wanted to know how it went and how American Psycho was and if Ben Walker is better than Matt Smith but I guess you are not in the mood to talk about that. Yes Dipper told me and I think you are being pretty unfair."

"Unfair? Unfair?! Arry he was kissing Ash! Like in the patio!"

"He didn't want to."

"Oh come on! They kissed for a good time!"

"More than you and him?"

Bill was silent with his mouth opened for a little while.

"No but still!"

"No "but still", you are being jealous and protective."

"Me?! Me being jealous?! Says the girl who still worries about the dating life of the guy she dumped that lives in Boston."

"Okay, yeah I am incredibly jealous and you know I only broke up with Will because long distance doesn't fucking work. But you, Mr. Cool, you always say there is no problem in people you like being with other people but look at you now!" Arry said loudly and Bill got up. "And it wasn't even on propose! In the audio message he sent me, he sounded pretty fucking worried and he said Ash forced the kiss, he said he felt invaded! Like come on, Cipher!"

Bill walked in a small circle and turned to her again.

"The thing is yes, I don't care and even if Ash is pretty attractive let's agree he isn't competition when compared to me. But he was fucking pissed when I did it so I have all the right to be too!" Bill said looking a bit hurt.

"But you actually wanted to hook up with Ash. Dipper didn't. He even asked a million times in the one minute of audio if you would be mad at him." Arabella responded.

Bill stopped once more and sat next to her on the bed.

"If he cares so much about what I think, then he likes me and if he likes me why don't we just..." He stopped with his mouth opened to say the words but not really being able to.

"Fuck?" Arabella questioned looking at him a bit grossed out.

"Yeah!"

"That's pretty awful. I mean from what I got that is exactly what he doesn't want. That is for you two to be just a one night stand."

"But I don't want that neither!"

"Really? Like Bill don't take it the wrong way but I can't imagine you in a relationship."

"I'll take that as you thinking that I am way to pretty to be with just one guy."

Arabella laughed and hugged Bill's neck. He looked panicky now.

"Calm down, Dorito!" She said shaking him.

"I don't know, Arry. I mean you know that song "Death of a Bachelor"? By Panic! at the disco."

"Yeah, I love it."

"I feel like that right now. Like I think I would have a life time of laughter if I did end up dating Dipper but I don't know if I am willing to sacrifice my single status for that. But there is something so incredibly odd about Dipper. First I don't want to have wasted all this time in investing on him to just hook up and maybe have sex with him-"

"That is ridiculous. I hate you a little bit mote right now." Arabella said interrupting him.

"You didn't let me finish! As I was saying, it isn't only that. There is just this something about Dipper that I feel like I want to be by his side everyday and know what he is doing and know what he dreamt about and know how he feels and know what he is thinking and know what perfume he is wearing and know what book his reading and just I want to be next to him."

Bill turned to see Arabella looking at him with a good suspicious face.

"What? What is it?" Bill asked as she kept looking at him.

"Do you love him?" Arabella asked shaking Bill.

"Oh God, Arry, no that would be ridiculous." Bill answered.

Arabella kept looking at his incredulous.

"Seriously?" She said with the incredulous face.

"I mean, maybe a bit."

She kept staring.

"Okay! I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him! Will you stop looking at me like that now?!" Bill said getting up from the bed.

Arry got up next to him and hugged him.

"You and Dipper are totally going to be together. You just have to not be angry with him tomorrow." She said and let him go.

"I'll try, I'll try." Bill answered sitting back at his spot.

"No you can't just "try", you have to do it. And let me tell you something, you are going to cut that flirting shit okay? You do that with literally everyone other than me, Laura, Mark, Jessica and Rita. You have to take some real action. I am talking about date calling, I am talking about being adorable with him, I am talking about saying his clothes are nice or something."

"You sound like a gym coach." Bill said laughing.

"That's because I am! You have a target called Dipper Pines and you are going to get it, because Bill Cipher admitting that he is in love is not something to take lightly. I mean you are going to date that bitch. Even if you have to plot with his sister."

"Uuuu that's a low move."

"It might be necessary."

Bill smiled with himself. He had almost forgotten the reason why was angry already. But then he really remembered it. The scene of Dipper kissing Ash came back to his mind incredibly vividly and his blood started pumping once again.

"But I am still pissed." Bill commented looking at Arabella.

"Urg, come on! Be mad at Ash then! He is the guilty one, not Dipper for fuck's sake!" Arry said shaking him.

"Yeah that kind of makes sense."

"Of course it does! So if you want to pick a fight go ahead and do it but pick it with the right guy, okay?"

"Sure, Arry. I'll try to go easy on Dipper."

Arabella looked at Bill with a serious face that made him roll his eyes.

"Okay, I WILL go easy on Dipper."

The next day Dipper got to school even more stressed than any day before that. He spent hours panicking. He retold the story to absolutely all of his relatives. He even made Ford stop writing to hear it. He wanted to not be bothered by what happened, but he didn't want Bill to be mad at him. Also, he couldn't bare the thought of him hurting Bill's feelings but he thought that was really unlikely. Dipper kept telling himself that he cared so much because Bill was his friend and he didn't want that to stop, but he had repeated those words so many times that he wasn't even sure they had any meaning.

As Dipper got to the school door there he was. Bill looked like a hipster prince using a white shirt with suspenders, brown trousers that he folded on the bottom and showed his gray socks, with the final touch of a bit untied combat boots. The boy was chewing gum and looking distracted standing at the door. Dipper stopped in his spot, he had made a plan of what he would say and repeated it a thousand times in his head. Heck, he had even said it to Mable a million times. But now that he was looking at Bill he took a step back losing his words.

"Mable, I'm going back home. I don't feel like going to school today." Dipper said turning back but Mable put her arm in front of him.

"No, no, no. You are going there to talk to him." She said pushing Dipper a little bit forward.

"I don't want to."

"But you are gonna."

"Mable, please."

"No "Mable, please" for you mister." Mable said as she walked away and left Dipper there alone to go up to Bill.

Dipper took a deep breath. He could still just turn and leave but he still took a step forward. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad talking to Bill! But it probably would be. He couldn't miss a whole day of school. So Dipper breathed in and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Pine tree. Didn't see you there." Bill said as Dipper got closer.

He had a confident, cool smile on his lips. That didn't mean and didn't look like he was happy.

"Hey, Bill." Dipper said getting to the door in front of Bill. He was having a mental breakdown and forgotten completely what he was going to say. Bill kept looking at him with the same cocky smile.

"So?" Bill finally said looking deep into Dipper's eyes. Bill's eyes were beautiful. They were green but the inner part of his eyes was a type of yellow. They were truly hypnotically.

"Hum, yeah, I feel I own you an apology." Dipper said looking down.

"You do actually." Bill said losing the grin.

"Hum, yeah, so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Ash. It was never my intention. I'm not even into Ash, I mean that ship sailed a looooooong time ago. And he forced me. But I still apologies for you having to witness that. I was incredibly hurt when I saw you doing it, you have all the right to be mad at me. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Bill said and got inside the school.

Dipper looked up and followed him.

"Okay?! That's all you have to say?!" Dipper said grabbing Bill's arm in the hallway.

"I accept you apology. I kind of deserved that. And I forgive you." Bill said.

"Thank you." Dipper answered feeling relieved.

"With on condition."

That statement made Dipper shoot his head up. Bill smiled and took him back outside.

"Condition? What condition, Cipher?" Dipper asked nervously as Bill looked around.

Bill smiled as he seemed to notice what he was looking for. He then turned to Dipper pressing him against the wall.

"You have to kiss me. Like right now." Bill said with a malicious smile.

"Come on, Bill. Seriously?! I thought we moved on from that." Dipper said feeling a bit disappointed.

"It's not for the reason you are thinking." Bill commented.

"What reason is it for the-" Dipper was interrupted by Bill's lips being pressed against his.

Shit. It did feel amazing to kiss Bill. Dipper didn't even know he missed his taste until he felt it again and in a fracture of a second he aloud himself to wonder how he could live without feeling that Bill Cipher taste every second of the day. Bill put his arm around Dipper's waist and he didn't do anything to stop it. Bill pulled them closer so there was no space between their bodies. Dipper involuntarily put his arms around Bill's neck as they kept on kissing.

They heard the bell ringing and pulled apart. Bill had a half smile on his face. Dipper felt like the air was taken away from him for an instant. He felt Bill's gum was in his mouth and he was a bit grossed out but not really. It still tasted like strawberries. Bill looked down at Dipper's arms around his neck and at the proximity of their bodies.

"Looks likes I'm not the only one that enjoyed it." Bill said with the arrogant smirk that Dipper couldn't stand.

Dipper removed his arms and got away from Bill. He was ridiculous and that is why Dipper didn't like him. His manners helped Dipper remind himself of that. Dipper turned and walked inside the school being followed by Bill.

"Don't get all excited about it." Dipper said opening the door. "I'm still not interested in you."

That's when Dipper saw the brunette boy at the end of the hallway. Ash. He surely passed by them when they were eating each other's faces.

"Ash saw us?" Dipper asked stopping in his spot.

"You didn't see it? Woah you were really taken in, hun, Pune tree?" Bill said putting his arm around Dipper's neck.

Dipper quickly removed it and started walking away. He really needed to thank Bill. He was the one constantly reminding Dipper why they weren't together. Bill was such a dick. Dipper went to his class ignoring what Bill was saying behind him. He couldn't believe it. Dipper felt incredibly used and vulgar. He had even forgotten why he had even apologized to Bill. Bill didn't deserve it. At all.


	17. Chapter 17

Dipper got to his first class thanking God his teacher was still not there. He had Geography with Mable and he would have a pretty hard time explaining how he was late and his twin sister wasn't.

He moved quickly to sit next to her. As Mable turned to look at him her eyes popped.

"You are chewing gum." She said quickly.

Dipper had even forgotten about the piece of gum in his mouth. He looked at her as if asking and?

"You weren't chewing gum, Bill was chewing gum. OH MY GOD, is that Bill's gum?! Did you just kiss Bill?!" Mable said franticly.

"Be quiet!" Dipper hissed at her. "Yes but not in the way you are thinking."

"Hum, bro bro, there is only one way of kissing someone."

"No, because Bill did it to rub it on Ash's face. He used me for pay back."

"Well, pay back on a guy for kissing you."

"Still, he doesn't mean to kiss me relationship wise, or passionately wise, because he isn't interested in me."

"Oh come on, Dip-dip."

"I'm serious, Mable. I mean his flirting with me is just like his flirting with any other human being and if you look at it the two times we kissed he had some interest behind it. First was to help me out, then pay back. Meaning he isn't really interest is he? No."

The teacher got into the class and Dipper was about to look forward when Mable held him stopping it.

"Dipper, this is a discussion I wanted to have somewhere else but it happened now so let's go with the flow." Mable said taking out her phone and texting someone. "Hold on, for just a sec."

Dipper looked forward taking notes until a girl he kind of recognized opened the door.

"Mr. Ramirez, can Mable and Dipper Pines come with me for a second?" She asked smiling.

Dipper looked over to Mable with doubt in his eyes. Mable just got up and started heading towards the door without even waiting for Ramirez answer.

"Yeah, sure. Don't get into trouble you two!" The teacher said and Dipper got up heading for the door with his sister.

As soon as they were a bit away from the classroom, the young girl opened a door to a class with no students.

"You can go in here, Mable. I'll leave you both to it." She said with a smile and left.

"Hum, Mable what is going on?" Dipper asked as Mable pulled him into the empty room.

"Oh, that was Barbara she is interning as Mr. Gleeful's secretary! She was student here the year before last. You must have seen her around! She's really cool and she owed me a favor for making her absolutely amazing for a party at Wendy's house. You know that other girl that graduated with her? She's pretty cool too." Mable said.

Dipper still looked at her confused. He didn't get why he had just left a really important class to be here with his sister.

"Well, anyway, that's not important. The thing is let's have a serious talk." Mable said grabbing one of the chairs and turning it to face the desk behind it and motioning with her head for Dipper to sit there.

The Pines twin rolled his eyes and sat knowing it was better to just go with it when Mable was like this.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Okay, so for us to have a cool and organized discussion you have to be completely honest with me. Do you like Bill?" Mable said looking into her brother's eyes.

"No!"

"Come on, Dipper. I said honest."

"Mable, I don't like him. Well, at least I don't want to like him. It's complicated." Dipper said feeling frustrated and unable to speak his feelings.

"Dipper, you can try to explain it. Believe me, complex emotions are my expertise."  
"The things is I don't want to feel something for Bill, but I kind of do. I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest every time he is close to me and I am always thinking about him. But I don't want to have feelings for him! I just don't! I am not meant to get invested in someone and then get disappointed because they don't feel the same for me!"

They fell silent for a little bit. Mable took Dipper's hand into hers and smiled.

"Dipper, I know that liking someone is complicated and it is really frustrating sometimes but Bill likes you too!"  
"No he doesn't, Mable!"

"He does! I mean sure he had other reasons then just to kiss you, but that is because you weren't allowing him to do so! And both the times he did it to protect you and that is just as great as a normal kiss! Even better!"

"Mable you are being optimistic as always."

"I'm not! I am telling you the truth! Bill likes you! Like for real!"

"He doesn't! I'm just one more guy he wouldn't mind to hook up with."

"Dipper you can't possibly believe that!"

"You know what Mable?! I'm done here. I'm going back to class." Dipper said getting up and storming out of the classroom.

Bill got to the cafeteria with a huge smile on his face and an arrogant posture. His day was going amazing. He honestly felt like the king of all dimensions and he was ready to get used to that.

Quickly he spotted Dipper sitting next to his sister and headed for their table.

"Hey, Pine tree, how has your day been?" Bill say as he sat down and put his arm around Dipper's shoulder.

"It was better when you weren't here." Dipper commented looking down at the table.

Bill took his arm away and got a bit further from the boy.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked a bit confused.

"No what makes you think so?" Dipper responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, you just sound mad." Bill said and felt his phone buzzing.

He took it of his pants' pocket and saw he had a text.

"He's mad at me. We fought over him thinking you didn't like him." He read the text coming from Mable and backed a little bit to look at the girl. She did nothing so he responded.

"And why is he mad?"

"Because I said you did and he said you didn't."

"And?"

"And he wants you to."

At that Bill almost squeaked.

"You okay, Cipher?" Dipper asked looking over at Bill.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to their table for a second." Bill said getting up and heading towards his friend's table.

He sat down next to Mark with an even bigger smile than the one he got inside. They all looked puzzled. Rita and Jessica weren't there for a change so he felt comfortable enough to share it with all of them.

"Hum, I just got news from a major source that my chances of getting laid are fucking sky high!" Bill whispered excitedly putting his phone on the table.

They all read it and were kind of simultaneously shocked.

"Oh my God! I said plotting with Mable was a good plan!" Arabella said shaking Bill's hand frantically.

"You have to ask him out." Mark said with the phone still in hands.

"You think? I mean don't get me wrong, Mark but you aren't exactly the best when it come to relationships."

"Hum I have a kind of solid one with Pacifica."

"Yeah and I have a kind of solid chance of finding a unicorn that bathes in gold. Come on, bro, let it go." Bill said turning to the girls.

"Ouch, by the way." Mark said punching Bill's arm to which he responded with a side hug.

"Well, actually I don't think asking him out would be a bad idea." Laura said.

"Yeah, I agree. But maybe not be straightforward. It might scare him a little." Arry said.

"But asking him out is good?" Bill said a bit unsure.

"It is, Dick head!" Mark said pushing him.

Bill laughed. Yup, that was a freaking amazing day for him.


	18. Chapter 18

Dipper was once again sat at the Pines twins spot waiting for Mabel when he noticed Bill approaching him. The boy waved him hi and sat next to him once he reached Dipper.

"Pine tree, I want to ask you something." Bill said turning his head to face Dipper.

"Sure, go ahead." Dipper said still looking forward.

"Well, so I was thinking that it would be a nice idea, I mean I thought it would be you know but if you don't think so you can tell me I mean the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable, you know. Because the thing is I never wanted to make you uncomfortable it's just the way I am, I mean-" Bill said and stopped as Dipper looked at him confused. "Sorry, this is going terribly. I'll start over. I was thinking about us hanging out together."

"Oh, sure where is the gang going?" Dipper said not understanding all the fuss and looking back at his phone to ask Mabel if she would still take a long time.

Yeah, great job at not being straight forward, Bill, the blond boy thought to himself.

"Well, not the gang. Just you and me." Bill said trying to sound casual.

Dipper put down his phone and turned to look at Bill.

"Like a date?" He asked suspiciously.

"No! Not a date. Just us going out together with no one else."

"It sounds like a date."

"No the thing is I just really wanted to get out of my house Friday night and Laura has to work of her arts project, Arry is going to visit her family in Ohio and Mark can't I don't know why, he is probably just to lazy to go out." Bill said quickly creating plausible reasons for his friends to be busy. "So you are the one left."

"What about Rita and Jessica?" Dipper asked skeptical.

"Well, I learned over the years that going out with only the two of them is not nice for my mental health. I either feel really excluded and weird or get really drunk. So not cool."

Dipper looked at Bill thoughtful for a couple of seconds.

"Hum yeah sure. I'm not doing anything on Friday anyways." He finally answered looking forward once again.

"Okay! Great!" Bill said excitedly. "We can go eat something."

"Dinner sounds way to romantic." Dipper commented.

"Okay! We can go see a movie then!" Bill said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Dipper said getting up as he saw Mabel approaching them.

"What time are you thinking?" Bill asked getting up.

"We can figure that out later. It's still Wednesday. I have to go now so see ya, Bill"

"See you later, Pine tree."

Dipper was sitting on the floor next to Stan's armchair looking at the television. He didn't really understand what was happening in the series but Stan seemed really excited and angry about it.

They heard the bell and Dipper got up.

"Well, that's my ride. See you later, Gruncle Stan." He said heading for the door.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid!" Stan yelled back.

"I won't!" Dipper screamed back opening the door.

As he did he saw Bill standing in front of him in a flannel, black jeans and converse.

"You ready, Pine tree?" Bill asked with his usual smile.

"Yup, let's go." Dipper responded closing the door behind him.

They both walked to Bill's car. Dipper wasn't even aware that Bill owned a car until he proposed to give the Pines a ride to the movies. It was a black Maserati Quattriporte that made Dipper remember that Bill was rich and kind of spoilt.

"Okay if the day Stan buys me a car like that is the day he gets kidnapped and replaced by a robot that has nothing to do with him. Seriously, you are a spoiled kid." He said as he got into the passenger seat.

"Pine tree, just shut up okay?" Bill snapped back at him turning on the car and laughing.

"Ouch! Is that any manner to treat your date?" Dipper said faking being hurt.

"Oh so this is a date?" Bill asked arrogantly.

"You were the one saying it wasn't." Dipper said looking forward.

"You want it to be?"

"It's just two friends going out to the movies that so happen to be gay, but are not in a date. Happy?" Dipper said rolling his eyes.

Bill just kept driving with no response.

The got to the cinema and watched the movie. It was all going great. The movie was pretty cool but Dipper couldn't concentrate on it. He was freaking out. He didn't know what to think of his situation. This was a date. They could both deny it but it wouldn't change the fact that they were on a date. The thing that was truly hunting Dipper was either that was a good or a bad thing. He had never been on a date or in a relationship before. He didn't know how to do this and Bill had chose an incredibly difficult period of his life to do this. Dipper wasn't sure he could handle getting emotionally invested in someone or something or a status. And what if they did up dating? What then? Dipper didn't know how to hold a conversation for longer than five minutes. He was incredibly shy and if Bill didn't go up to talk to him ever again he wouldn't do anything either. And if they did date should he change his relationship status on facebook? Do people still do that?

"It was pretty cool don't you think?" Bill said taking Dipper off his transe.

"Hum, yeah, I liked the ginger girl." Dipper commented trying to hide that he was somewhere other than the cinema.

Bill chuckled and got up from his chair. Dipper got up to rubbing his eyes. He had really gotten inside his head this time. Bill chuckled while looking at Dipper.

"What is it?" Dipper questioned annoyed.

"It's cute how you think I don't notice that you are lost in your own thoughts." Bill said walking out of the screening room. "So you want to grab something to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind that actually." Dipper said following Bill.

"There is this great burger place down the street."

"I know which one it is. We can go there is nice."

"Oh but that is no fun! I wanted you to go somewhere new!"  
"Bill, we are in Gravity Falls. If you want me to go "somewhere new" we would have to literally go to a different city."

Bill chuckled and put his arm around Dipper's shoulders being surprised once the boy didn't take it away.

"Touche." Bill said with a smile.

They walked all the way down the street discussing about the movie and Bill's deep understanding of the cuts and frames. The whole way Bill didn't take his arm away and Dipper didn't seem to mind.

Once they got to the restaurant they were quickly sat and ordered their food.

"Pine tree" Bill said dramatically.

"What, Bill?" Dipper answered giving his menu to the waiter.

"I realized a couple of days ago that I was thinking about it and we don't really know that much about each other. I mean I know everything about my other friends but not about you."

"I don't let much out."

"But how about you tell me know. We can do a qui pro quo. Like Silence of the Lambs. You tell me things, I tell you things."

Dipper looked at the other boy surprised. He didn't exactly feel confortable with telling people things about himself but he agreed to it.

"Okay, I'll go first. What is your favorite TV series?" Bill asked. "Mine is Rick and Morty."

"Rick and Morty? That cartoon?"  
"Yeah! I love it! It's so smart! You know you kind of look like a cartoon character, Pine tree."

"Hum, is that good?"

"That is freaking awesome. I mean have you ever seen Jack Frost?! He is so hot. I would hit that. But anyway, what is it?"

"Sherlock." Dipper said with a smile as the waiter brought their burgers.

Dipper stopped talking taking one of the fries put between them and eating it.

"Your turn." Bill said taking one as well.

Dipper stopped for a second thinking about what he could ask.

"What is your favorite color?" He finally said truly curious.

"Yellow." Bill responded taking a bite of his burger.

"I guessed. Mine is blue by the way."

"What is your biggest insecurity?"

Dipper almost chocked in his food.

"Seriously? We are going from my favorite color to my biggest insecurity?" He asked Bill incredulously.

The other boy just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food. Dipper shot him a look by Bill just kept looking at him waiting for his answer. So Dipper breathed deeply and tried to put his thoughts into words.

"That everything in my life is going to fail royally and I will end up poor living off my gurncles' money. Also that I will end up miserable and depressed."

"And how would you be happy?" Bill asked.

"That is a second question." Dipper observed.

"It's a follow up question." Bill said dismissing his comment.

"Graduating in whatever profession I choose and being successful at it." Dipper answered annoyed.

"Alone?" Bill questioned increduosuly.

"I don't mind it. But I guess if someone came along I wouldn't mind either. waht about you?"

"Happy or insecurity?"

"Both."

"Insecurity is definitely dying unknown. Happiness is creating something that will inspire people. That someday someone looks at one of my pictures, movies or whatever and goes "woah, this is awesome, I want to do something like this". Also I want to do that with someone I love by my side."

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Dipper asked casually.

That took Bill by surprise. He leaned back on his chair and laughed with himself.

"Hum, that's a hard one. " He said looking at Dipper who seemed unbothered by the question. Bill thought hard about what he was going to say. "Hum, no never had the pleasure. I mean the closest that I got to it was my last boyfriend."

"The one from that picture you showed me?" Dipper questioned taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah. He was the longest I ever dated. I never had many boyfriends, I just get around you know. But Daveed, he was different."

"That was his name?"

"Yup. I met him when I decided I was doing the Walter Mitty trip. He contacted me online because he saw our towns were close to one another. We met and, hum, well let's just say that we really hit it off. So we met a few times after that and we stayed together the whole trip. But it was just passion you know? What I felt is nothing compared-" to what I feel towards you, Bill thought to himself "to what love must really feel like." He said after a small silence.

"He sounds nice though." Dipper commented in a small voice.

"He was until he turned into an ass-hole." Bill said and took the last bite of his burger.

They both stayed in an awkward silence for a bit until the waiter interrupted it coming to take their plates await.

"Hum you want some desert?" Bill asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, that would be nice." Dipper answered.

They asked for desert and talked about trivial things but the mood felt heavy after the love talk.

When they finished they both went to Bill's car and drove quietly to the Shack. Dipper got out once Bill stopped in front of the old house.

"I don't get a good-night kiss?" Bill asked with his sassy teeth smile.

"This wasn't a date!" Dipper screamed and kept walking towards the Shack.

Bill just sat there looking to Dipper walking away. It hadn't been that bad had it? That's when he saw Dipper running back to the car. Bill opened the passenger window and Dipper leaned on it giving Bill a quick but passionate kiss.

"You tell that I did that to anyone and I will deny it." Dipper said turning again with a smile on his lips.

"Why did you do it then?" Bill screamed after him.

Dipper turned a bit further from the car and smiled at Bill.

"Because I don't want to see you sad!"

 **Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is a day late because I have been so busy I can barely breath. That's why it's a bit bigger though :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I'm really happy with this one!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Bianca**


	19. Chapter 19

"How was it?!" Was the first thing Mabel asked Dipper once he stepped through the door.

"Hum Mabel were you sitting there waiting for me to walk into the house?" Dipper asked his sister looking at her sitting on the floor right in front of the door.

"That is not relevant." Mabel snapped back at him.

"Okay... Hum it was fine I guess." Dipper responded opening up a shy smile.

"I want details!" His twin sister screamed grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the kitchen's table.

They sat across from each other. Mabel looked like she would burst with happiness, she really wanted Dipper to get a boyfriend.

"Come on, tell me everything!" She squeaked with excitement.

"We went to the cinema and afterwards we went to a dinner and ate burgers." Dipper said and stopped with a smile.

"Seriously? You really expect me to be satisfied with that?"

"Urg, what do you want from me?" Dipper responded rolling his eyes.

"I already said it! Everything! How did it feel?! I mean this was your first proper date you know!"

"Not a date!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"Anyways! It was nice! There was one weird moment where we kind of stayed silent for a long time but it ended in a pretty good way." Dipper said wishing he didn't blush from remembering their kiss. "You know there is something kind of odd about Bill. I mean I don't feel nervous when I'm alone with him. I don't constantly plan what I will say and I don't feel responsible for the silences. I'm not even bothered by the silence. I just feel... okay, I guess. I never felt like that with no one other than you."

"That is adorable."

"Shut up."

With that Mabel rolled her eyes and got up starting to leave.

"Mabel wait!" Dipper screamed making Mabel sit back down.

"What is it?"

"I kissed him."

"Oh big news."

"No, Mabel, I kissed him. He didn't start it I did. And for no reason at all. In something that wasn't supposed to be a date."

"Wait wait wait, you went up and kissed him?!"

"Yes."

"Like on the mouth?!"  
"Yes."

"Like exchanging saliva?!"

"Ew! Yes, Mabel!"

"Oh my God, DIPPER! That is amazing! I am so happy right now!" Mabel screamed with excitement. "I ship you guys so much! You are THE BEST COUPLE"

Mabel got up and went to Dipper' side pulling him to a bear hug.

"Mabel you are suffocating me." Dipper said with great effort.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so incredibly happy, you actually had an attitude for once."

"I'll ignore that last comment. But the thing is I don't know how to act tomorrow. With Ash I just plain ignored him but Bill... I don't want to ignore Bill. He's my friend and I don't want to loose that."

"Yeah 'friend'." Mable said making quotation marks with her hands.

"Mabel." Dipper said annoyed.

"Just act normal!"

"But I will feel awkward."

"You shouldn't! You guys are still friends and I bet you didn't feel awkward kissing him."

"Not really."

"See?! Just act normally and everything will work out." Mabel said heading for the door.

"G'night Mabel."

"Good night!"

Dipper sat alone on the chair looking at the wall across from him not quiet ready to go to sleep. He still didn't know what to do the other day. How could Bill make him feel so… frustrated? The Pines twin lowered his head to put it on his head on the table.

"Dipper?"

With that Dipper shot his head up.

"Oh hey, Ford!" Dipper said opening up a smile.

"So, how was your social event?" Ford asked smiling back. Dipper felt incredibly sad to see how tired his Gruncle looked. He knew Ford did what he loved and he always said it was worth it when the books got sold but Dipper still wished he worked a little bit less.

"You mean my date?" Dipper said immediately noticing his mistake. "I mean hang out."

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I now realize it was incredibly confusing. And the aftermath is kind of stressing."

Ford laughed and pulled the chair in front of Dipper.

"I remember when I was your age. This whole girl thing-"

"Ford you do remember I'm gay right?" Dipper said correcting him, but also genuinely worried he did.

"Yes, sorry. Boy thing in your case, it worried me. I never really had much the courage to go up and talk to my romantic interests."

"Well I'm past the point of talking with him. He kind of solved that on his own actually, but know I don't know how to treat him, you know? I don't know how to treat this… thing we have."

"Look, Dipper we are really alike, you and I. So the best advice I can give you is to just face him and tell him what you are thinking. I know I am not exactly the best when it comes to dating advice but whenever I did that, it worked."

"Thanks, Gruncle Ford." Dipper said with a smile feeling a lot better.

"What the fuck is happening?!"

Bill heard the wrong family member scream. Soon enough Arabella's mother came out on her window to see why there was some one honking in front of their house at two in the morning.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Brightman! I wanted Arabella to come out. She doesn't answer her phone!" He screamed embarrassed.

"How the fuck are you talking to?!" Bill could hear Arabella's dad voice scream.

"Arabella's friend Bill!"

"That rich gay little shit whose asshole brother our daughter goes out with?!"

"Don't talk like that!" Her mother screamed back and turned to Bill. "Sorry, I'll tell Arry to fetch you down there."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brightman!" Bill screamed with a smile.

Here is the thing about parents and Bill: most of them hate him, including Arabella's dad and his own. Thankfully, Arabella's mother really liked him.

Soon enough Bill saw the girl running out of her house and got out of his car.

"You are insane! But I guess that is because the date went well!" Arry said hugging Bill.

"Yeah! But I need to talk to you."

They both headed inside the house, into Arry's bedroom and got to their usual positions.

"So tell me about it." Arry said looking excited.

"It was pretty great! I just feel so great at his side. But I'm decided to take things slow."

"I support that decision."

"Yeah, I don't want to scare him away. We talked about love today and it had a huge silence after. I didn't feel uncomfortable but maybe he was and I don't want him to be uncomfortable. Also I kind of like this expectation and building this relationship."

"Relationship?" Arabella asked teasing.

"Yes, Arry, I have all the intention of making this a relationship! Also I am definitely going out with him again tomorrow."

 **Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this! I have just been a mess these last days! And sorry this chapter is kind of a filler I just wanted to really show how the two of them feel!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Dipper got inside his room and almost dropped the glass of water he went to get once he saw Mabel sitting on his desk talking on his phone.

"Yeah! He looked pretty happy yesterday when he got here. But I guess you know that already." Mabel said on the phone before Dipper took it from her hand.

"Bill ignore everything she said." He said looking at his sister angrily.

"Pine tree, you knew it was me! Own you know me so well!" Bill responded on the other end of the line.

"No actually I know my sister really well and barging into my room while I get a glass of water and answering my phone while you are calling is just her."

"Well our talk was nice so I won't ignore it thank you very much. But I was calling to ask if you want to hang out."

"Today?"

"I was thinking right now actually."

Dipper could sense Bill smiling on the other end of the line. Damn it he truly knew Bill really well.

"Hum and where were you thinking?"

"Mall. Grab something to eat, walk, talk, I don't know just hang out."

"Sure I need to stop studying, I can't assimilate anything anymore."

"Oh God you were studying?! Pine tree if you don't meet me there in 15 minutes I will invade your house and drag you out of there."

With that Bill hung up the call. Dipper kept looking at his phone a bit insecure. What exactly was happening between him and Bill? Well whatever it was he was going to find out in 15 minutes.

"So what did he say?!" Mabel said scaring Dipper.

"Mabel you're still here?!" Dipper asked angrily.

"Yeah, I'm still here! Did you see me leave?"

"No..."

"But if I did you wouldn't have noticed right? I mean Bill was taking too much of your attention right?" Mabel said leaving the room.

"Shut up!" Dipper screamed at her smiling.

Bill sat at the nice cafe looking at his cup intensively, if that is even a thing he could do. But since he started acknowledging his feelings he seemed to do everything rather intensively.

"Hey!"

With that Bill was taken away from his own head a bit shocked.

"Hey! You got here fast!" Bill said getting up and hugging Dipper.

He could feel the other boy's warm skin as they hugged.

"So what are your plans?" Dipper asked walking away from the hug.

"I was thinking about us going to the book store and playing a video game. You know like the ones that are always on those TVs so you will play for a bit and get hooked and buy it."

"Hum sure but I have to say I suck at videogames."

"Even better! Let's go!"

Bill dragged Dipper to the store and put him in front of one of the televisions.

"Okay so me or you first?" Bill asked grabbing the control.

"You please." Dipper answered looking as Bill poisoned himself in front of the TV as if he was getting ready for a fight. "You like videogames?"

"No. I LOVE videogames. They are like a movie but that you can interact and do your own story." Bill said not taking his eyes away from the screen and clicking franticly on the controls. "Also on most of them you get to kill people whenever you like and I really like to play God, I won't even lie to you."

Dipper laughed shyly at that sentence as he stood incredibly close to Bill looking at the screen. He was the videogame get paused just as Bill shot one guy off a roof.

"Your turn." The blonde boy said starting the game and giving Dipper the control.

"But I don't know what to do!" Dipper said trying to desperately run around in the game.

"Look, blue one you jump, red one you punch people in the face, green one you shoot, pink one you change the weapon, L1 for aiming and L2 for running."

"I literally didn't understand a single word you said right now."

"You know, for someone that studies that much you are really slow, Pine tree."

Before Dipper could respond angrily, Bill placed his arms around Dipper's and his hands on top of the other boy's hands. With that Bill guided Dipper through the game for a bit moving their hands together. Then suddenly Bill let go and Dipper instantly died because he was a bit shocked the boy was setting him free.

"You need to practice more." Dipper heard a store worker that he had just now acknowledged. "You have a console?" He asked looking at Bill.

"PS4"

"You should teach him when you guys aren't doing anything else." The guy said and left.

Dipper put the controller down and looked over to Bill.

"That guy definitely thinks we are fucking." He commented smiling.

"Yup and he is out of his line." Bill said taking Dipper's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Dipper spent the whole evening with Bill on the mall until it was way to late and Stan was calling Dipper as if he had gone missing. So reluctantly they both made their way to the exit. Once they were on an escalator Bill laughed and looked at Dipper.

"We almost have the same height now." He commented with his sarcastic smile.

"You are such an ass." Dipper said taking a step up and getting taller then Bill.

With that Bill also took a step and got incredibly close to Dipper. Dipper was certain that Bill would now kiss him. He was not only certain but he was also silently wishing for it. However, the escalator finish and nothing happened.

With that Dipper was left wondering if Bill had maybe given up. Maybe his timing was incredibly fucked up and Bill had moved on. Maybe just now that he was beginning to embrace his feelings Bill was ready to let them go. Maybe he had started falling for the blondie in a suit way to late.

 **Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! I am sorry it took me so long to update! However, to make up for that I am going to upload two chapters at the same time and the next one will follow shortly. Hope y'all like the chapters!**

 **Bonsoir!**

 **Bianca**


	21. Chapter 21

One month since Dipper's last date with Bill. One month of needles being put through his heart. He simply couldn't take how their relationship was at that point. Sure they were friends and all but they weren't just that. Just friends don't flirt that often, just friends don't kissing each other's heads when saying good-bye and just friends definitely don't have as many rumors that they are dating as there were for Bill and Dipper.

Dipper had to do something desperately, but he felt trapped. He wanted to say something and to finally be happy in an actual relationship, however there was this invisible force in his mind stopping him from saying anything, sometimes from even going up to Bill and saying a simple hi. Also there was this unsettling insecurity that just froze him whenever he thought about doing something. That little tiny voice in his brain saying "maybe he just gave up, dude."

However, Dipper couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him and Bill was pretty much ruining his life. So he made a plan of action and was ready to purse the target.

One day, Dipper went to school on a Saturday waiting for Bill to get out of his model UN. The anticipation was to big so he decided to go over to the room where it was taking place to see if they had maybe finished early or cancelled or something that could make his unbearably stressful waiting time shorter. That was a horrible decision. He got to the room just when Bill was making a statement. Just looking at him made Dipper's heart stop. He rolled his eyes at his own pathetic behavior. Bill was so attractive he wasn't sure it was even aloud for high school students to be that attractive and the way he talked… It was fascinating. He was so firm and persuasive. Dipper wondered why he didn't use that kind of speech to convince him to go on a date. That was bound to have worked. Also the suit he was wearing. Jesus Christ, how had anyone in his or her sane mind aloud him to buy that? He was bound to cause an accident if he walked on the street with that.

Just as Dipper was immerged in his Bill dreams, the bell rang pulling him back to reality. So the Pines took a step to the side to let people pass until Bill came out. He opened up his million-dollar smile as soon as he saw Dipper standing there.

"Hey, Pine tree. What are you still doing here?" Bill asked fixing his tie. Dipper didn't know if it was on purpose, but that single gesture felt incredibly appealing to him.

"We need to talk." Dipper shot back a bit more seriously than he intended.

"Yeah, sure is something wrong?" Bill questioned looking genuinely concerned.

"No, it's not that. It's just-" Dipper stopped and looked around.

They were left alone in the hallway, so it was going to be there. Not what Dipper expected but he could work with it. He took a deep breath and looked at Bill.

"Hum, I am terrible at saying stuff but anyway, it has been a month since we went out and you have acted, well no strangely because you always act that way. Wait this is going terrible, I'll start over." Bill chuckled but kept listening. "I like you. Not in the friendly way like you, in the like you like you. I can't stop thinking about you, every time you touch I feel as if I am going to pass out, I have dreamed about and honestly I have had some thoughts that I did not ask for about you. So can you just please tell me if you have given up on me so that I can move on with my life?! Because I simply can't take this anymore."

Dipper finished thinking he might start to cry if Bill didn't say anything. Bill just looked over at him still smiling. He took a piece of hair away from Dipper's eyes and placed his hand on Dipper's cheek.

"Pine tree, I am just asking you this now out of pure curtsey since you seemed pretty pissed the last time I did it without asking." Bill said taking a dramatic pause just to look at Dipper's desperate eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

In response Dipper grabbed Bill's collar and pulled him into a kiss. So they kissed and kissed and kissed; and even though it took a while Dipper just didn't want it to stop. He felt… He felt alive. Sure he had kissed Bill before and it felt good to do it but now, it was different. It felt like their mouths were made for each other. They fit perfectly. Dipper could feel like he was about to levitate at any second. They broke the kiss but continued with their foreheads touching.

"I can't believe that just happened." Dipper whispered more to himself.

"I can not believe that just happened!" Bill said pulling away. "Pine tree, that took some balls."

"Shut up." Dipper said laughing.

"I will not shut up! I always like boys with a knack of courage inside them." Bill said teasingly and gave Dipper a kick peck on his lips.

With that Bill turned and started walking out of the hallway. He turned around looking at Dipper suspiciously.

"Aren't you coming?" Bill questioned.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere we want! It's a Goddamn Saturday! We have to do something fun!"

Dipper ran a bit down the hallway reaching where Bill was. As he got close Bill took his hand and rushed to the parking lot.

He had done it. Dipper couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. However, he had a feeling he was going to feel this way for a bit longer.


	22. Chapter 22

Dipper was a bit surprised when they reached a lake he had never seen before. After all, he had lived in Gravity Falls since he was four and there wasn't much of the place he didn't know. And yet, Bill managed to surprise him. This was happening quiet often in the last months. Dipper smiled with himself at how different this Bill was from the one he imagined the first time they met on that bar. He was glad he had gotten Bill wrong.

"Hey, Pine tree! Come on!" Bill said as he was next to the lake removing his tie. While Dipper was inside his own head Bill had managed to already remove his suit, socks and shoes.

"Oh no chance!" Dipper screamed at him climbing down the small hill to meet Bill.

"Why not?! It's sunny! The water isn't that cold!" Bill shot back already unbuttoning his shirt.

Dipper almost shivered at the first sight of Bill's six-pack. Again how could someone look so Goddamn pretty?

"It's not that." Dipper said trying to hide his obvious blush "The thing is that I don't feel confortable taking off my clothes since you are… You know-" He said motioning towards Bill's body.

"Ripped?" Bill said with his trademark smile.

"Always so modest! But yes, ripped and I look like I am a starving child from Africa."

"Hey!" Bill said getting closer to Dipper. "I think you are absolutely beautiful. You should never feel uncomfortable near me."

With that Bill softly kissed Dipper's lips. Dipper almost forgot why he was there in the first place after tasting Bill's lips. The blonde boy walked away and dived into the water. He came back to the surface screaming for Dipper to join him.

Dipper just looked at Bill swimming away for a bit more before reluctantly taking off his shirt and starting to unzip his pants. As he was taking his socks off he heard Bill whistling.

"Oh my God, someone call the police because being this hot is definitely not legal!" He screamed at Dipper with a huge smile.

"You are making me uncomfortable!" Dipper screamed back heading for the water.

"Sorry, babe!" Bill shouted back and winked.

Dipper froze to his spot. Babe. He opened a small smile. Dipper could definitely get used to Bill calling him that. However, he still preferred Pine tree, it was more exclusive.

Bill swam close to Dipper quickly wrapping his arms around the boy. He looked so small and fragile that Bill felt the urge to protect him.

"It's so cold." Dipper whispered almost inaudibly.

"Then let me warm you up." Bill responded putting his lips on Dipper's.

The boys kissed both not being able to imagine how they could be any happier. That's when Bill pulled away. He wanted so desperately to take Dipper to the edge of the river and take all of his clothes off; to feel the boy inside of him, but he shook off the thought. No. He was not going to fuck this up, even if it meant taking it the slowest he ever had in his life he would not scare Dipper away.

"Is everything okay?" Dipper asked placing his hand on Bill's cheek.

"Hum, yeah. It's nothing. I'm sorry I blacked out for a second." Bill responded.

Dipper's touch now felt like it could burn his skin. It was so provocative.

"Pull yourself together, Cipher." Bill thought to himself. "Don't scare your virgin away."

With that Bill opened up a smile and through water on Dipper's face starting a little water war. This was going to be hard.

"Hey, Gruncle Ford, Gruncle Stan and Mabel, I'm home!" Dipper screamed as he clothed the Shack's door.

He quickly climbed the stairs up to his bedroom and picked up a towel brushing it on his wet hair. When he turned Mabel had magically appeared at his bedroom door.

"Jesus Christ, Mabel! You sacred me!" Dipper said throwing the towel back inside his wardrobe and headed for the door.

"Wow, wow, wow, stop right there, mister! Where do you think you are going?" Mabel questioned blocking the door.

"To the bathroom take a shower." Dipper answered trying again to push his sister aside.

"Oh hell no! You are going to tell me what exactly you went out to do without even talking to me first." Mabel commanded.

"Mabel, I can tell you later, now I want to take a shower."

"You are telling me right now." She said stubbornly.

"Urg, okay fine. I went to meet Bill at his Model UN thingy. Satisfied? Can I go now?"

"I will never be satisfied!" Mabel screamed dramatically.

"You need to stop listening to Hamilton."

"But it's so good!"

"I know! I'm the one who showed it to you!" Dipper said once again trying to push his sister away.

"I'm not letting you off yet! I want details!" Mabel insisted.

Dipper seriously did not want to have this talk right now. Or ever actually. The last thing he wanted was to have his whole family asking him about Bill. However, Mabel wasn't going to leave him alone if he didn't tell her so best to end his pain quickly.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything. Let's just sit down first."

They both sat down on Dipper's bed and after a lot of Dipper waving around his hand and being out of words he finally told Mabel the whole story. After Dipper finished he looked over at Mabel waiting for her to say something just to see her face turning bright red.

"What? Nothing?" Dipper asked a bit surprised.

Mabel looked down and started fidgeting with her sweater. She only did that when she was nervous.

"So did you guys do it?" Mabel questioned and perhaps the smallest voice Dipper had ever seen her use.

"Oh God no! We just swam and kissed and talked but no. Definitely no." Dipper said laughing nervously. "You think he wanted to?"

"Well, bro bro, I don't know. I mean, we know Bill must be experienced in his area and people who are normally want to take it to the next level." Mabel said now looking into her brother's eyes.

"Have you ever had sex, Mabel?" Dipper asked a bit surprised he hadn't talked about that with his sister. They knew everything about each other and yet this had never seemed to pop up.

"Dipper!" She said pushing him.

"No, I'm serious! You can tell me. I'm not going to tell Stan or Ford or anything."

"Well, yeah."

"And did you like it? Are you happy with that?"

"I did, Dippy. Thanks for caring."

"Always." Dipper said hugging his sister. "But anyway, what do you think I should do now?"

Mabel turned from the hug to put her hands on Dipper's shoulders and look at him.

"Enjoy your boy and don't worry about this. If it's going to happen, it will happen you shouldn't be overthinking it."

"Okay. I'll do just that." Dipper answered with a small smile. "Was it with Gabe?" He said with his curious face.

"Ew, no!" Mabel responded shoving her brother away while the both of them laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Writer's note:  
Hey guys! Sorry it has been longer than it should and there is a huge time skip in this chapter but I have been with a bit of a block and with a lot of school work these couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Thanks for reading!

"Bro bro, you look worried." Mabel said slowly chewing her food.  
"That's because I am. I haven't seen Bill all day." Dipper responded tapping his fingers frantically.  
They have been together for a month and just at the right fucking day Bill disappeared. He didn't even show up at his usual spot in the morning. Dipper didn't know if he was pissed or sad or scared. That's when he felt two arms embracing his waist and he didn't have to think what he was feeling anymore.  
"If my calculations are correct I have been tasting your tongue everyday for the last month." Bill said putting a yellow rose in front of Dipper.  
"Your calculations are correct indeed." Dipper responded taking the flower and turning to kiss Bill. His kiss had become like a drug to Dipper: it made him feel exhilarated and he had never known that it was possible for you to miss something so badly.  
They broke the kiss and stayed with their foreheads touching feeling each other's smiles. Dipper could feel Bill warm breath touching his face as the boy raised his hand to softly caress Dipper's cheek.  
"Okay! This is my cue! Bye, guys. See you two later. Remember to use protection." Mabel said getting up from the table.  
Bill side smiled and sat correctly putting one arm around Dipper's waist.  
"You are such an ass." Dipper replied turning bright red.  
"No, Mabel, wait! Party, tomorrow, bring Grenda and Candy and whomever else you want!" Bill said giving her a wink.  
"Yes, bitch! I'll be there!" Mabel cheered and leaved.  
Bill softly kissed Dipper's cheek and pulled him even closer. Dipper leaned his head on Bill's shoulder, slowly closing his eyes and raising his hand to softly touch Bill's face. His skin was so soft and warm against his cold fingers that Dipper almost felt guilty of ruining it.  
"Hey, guys! What's up?!" They heard someone say breaking the spell they had together.  
Dipper opened his eyes to see who was it that interrupted his lovely moment. Pacifica. He could feel Bill's grip tightening around him.  
"What do you want, Pacifica?" Bill questioned dryly staring at the girl.  
"I'm not here to talk to you, Cipher. I'm here to talk to Dipper." She answered equally as rude.  
"It's okay, Bill. She knows better then to mess with me. My sister would be pissed." Dipper said giving Bill a reassuring smile. The blonde boy kept looking at Pacifica as if she was trying to sell Dipper drugs. Pacifica did a good job ignoring him.  
"So, Dipper, how have you been?" Pacifica asked starting the small talk Dipper found incredibly unnecessary. Just get to the point already.  
"Fine, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dipper answered cutting to the chase.  
"Are you two together now? Like is this a thing?" She questioned signing towards them.  
Dipper was already opening his mouth to answer when Bill leaned on the table closer to her with a mischievous smile as if he knew all of her secrets.  
"It's more of a messing around, hooking up, you know how it goes." Bill answered with a wink.  
Dipper froze at his spot. Wait what had he just said? Messing around? Did he just say that they aren't actually together?  
"Pine tree." Dipper heard taking him away from his panicking brain.  
"I'm sorry what?" He questioned looking at Pacifica.  
"Are you okay?" The girl asked looking at him weirdly.  
"Fantastic."  
"And is your sister seeing anyone right now? Because I am totally okay if she is I just wanted to know, I mean I am hooking up with other people-"  
"Pacifica," Dipper interrupted trying to contain the rage in his voice "you are in this on and off game with Mabel since freshman year. Will you fucking quit it and just start dating for fuck's sake?"  
"Okay, I clearly have overstayed my welcome." Pacifica said looking offended and getting up. "Be careful with him, Pines, he is rotten. And tell your sister I said hi."  
With that Pacifica left. The moment she was out of sight, Dipper got up and walked straight to the hallway. Bill ran after him grabbing his arm as they caught up with each other.  
"Hey, Pine tree, the hell? Why did you do that?" Bill questioned.  
"Hooking up? Is that all we are? Honestly, I don't know why I am shocked."  
"Darling what do you mean?"  
"Stop with the darling crap. Seriously? What do I mean? I mean the fact that I clearly consider you more important to me then I am to you."  
"Pine tree, of course not!"  
"Then why didn't you tell Pacifica that we are dating?!" Dipper screamed.  
Bill's face was now of complete confusion. Shit, he hated fighting at school, it felt so exposed.  
"Because we aren't." Bill simply said.  
"Oh we aren't?"  
"Yeah, I didn't see you asking me. Or the other way around. I am not wearing a ring am I?"  
Dipper stood silent. It had been months since he had last seen Bill look angry and he had forgotten what it looked like. He looked as terrifying in that moment as he was perfect in every other one.  
"Look, Pine tree, I know you are knew to this but this isn't how it works. And you know what? I don't have to be the sole responsible for making our relationship go forward. You can perhaps do something for a change."  
"For a change?" Dipper asked angrily.  
"Yeah! Tell me one romantic thing you did for me. One plan you organized. One fucking conversation you started. One move you made other than saying you liked me."  
Dipper once again just stood silent.  
"That's what I thought. Look, Pine tree, I love you. I truly do. But I only said the truth, we are not dating. Maybe you could change that one this time. Think again when you say I undervalue you because maybe it's the other way around." Bill said and walked away.  
Dipper stood looking at Bill walking away. They were the only two in the halls so Dipper was left alone. He couldn't even figure out what he was feeling. He was angry and sad and confused all at the same time. Maybe he truly wasn't ready for this. He needed help.

"Mabel can I talk to you for a second?" Dipper whispered to his sister.  
She was sat laughing with Candy and Grenda about a subject Dipper did not know of.  
"Sure, bro bro! I'll be back in a sec." Mabel told her friends and walked away with Dipper.  
They walked to an outside area next to the cafeteria that was really cold but still incredibly pretty. Dipper sat down on a bench and made a sign for Mabel to do the same.  
"So what's the deal?" Mabel asked with a smile.  
It was incredible how Mabel always managed to make everyone around her fell good. She was always so happy and helpful; Dipper had always wished he was a bit more like her.  
"Bill and I fought." He simply said not knowing how to elaborate more on the situation.  
"What?! Why?! You guys seemed so well like a second ago!" Mabel questioned looking shocked.  
"Well, Pacifica came and asked-"  
"Urg, it had to be her! Honestly, I'm going to kill her the next time I see her. She manages to ruin everything for everyone! Come on!"  
"No, Mabel, it wasn't her fault! She just asked if we were dating and Bill said we weren't! And then when I confronted him, he said we really weren't and that I should act more!"  
"Did he ask you to be his boyfriend?"  
"Well, no. But it was pretty clear he was!"  
"But if you guys didn't actually establish that you are dating, you aren't actually dating."  
"Mabel you were supposed to help!"  
"I am helping! I'm telling you the absolute truth! You guys aren't dating until one of you goes up to the other one and says "yo, let's date.""  
"Is that a thing?"  
"It is."  
Dipper sat quietly. Maybe it had been him that screwed up this time. Fuck, what was he going to do now? That's when Mabel put her hand on his arm making him look at her.  
"Bro bro, honestly, this is nothing. Just ask him and you guys will be okay. You can even wait to do it at his party tomorrow and it will be really adorable. Trust me." She advised with a small smile.  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
Mabel got up and started walking towards the cafeteria. Dipper got up to follow her but stopped in his spot.  
"Mabel can I ask you something?" He said making her turn and walk back to him.  
"Anything." She responded.  
"Was it Pacifica?"  
"Was it Pacifica what?"  
"Your first time."  
With that the girls cheeks turned bright red and she looked out of words, what was incredibly rare for Mabel.  
"Hum, pffff no." She said trying to wave the topic away.  
"You know, you don't have to lie to me."  
Mabel stopped and looked at Dipper. There was no running away from this, was there?  
"Yeah, it was her. Last year." She admitted.  
"Well, I'm glad your happy. She's really cool too, I'm glad she wasn't a dick to you."  
"She wasn't."  
With that Dipper smiled and side hugged his sister walking back towards the school.  
"I love you, Mabel." He said laying his head on his sister's shoulder.  
"I love you too, Dipper."


	24. Chapter 24

"You do know he is coming, right?"

Bill heard the words but he didn't really want to answer them. Arabella and Laura went to his house to help him organize everything for the party and the conversation had obviously landed at why he was being such a dick. The answer was, again obviously, Dipper. It was always Dipper, everything Bill thought or felt since the moment they met seemed to have some connection to that ridiculous human being.

"Seriously, Cipher? You aren't going to answer Laura?" Arry said looking pissed.

"Don't feel like it." Bill simply said continuing to stack a pyramid of cups he knew wouldn't last seconds.

"Can't you at least tell us why is Dipper the reason of you treating us like shit?" Arrabella asked angrily.

"He was a dick, okay?! He told me that I undervalued him because I said we weren't dating but I only said the fucking truth! He didn't ask me and I didn't ask him. Most of all, he hasn't lifted a fucking finger for this relationship and he thinks I don't love him as much as he loves me?! For fuck's sake he has to cut that crap because it feels like I am the one who is giving away too much affection for someone that doesn't deserve it!"

As Bill finished speaking he looked over at his friends and they just stood silently. They both looked a bit shocked but wouldn't say anything.

"That is the most fucking ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Laura said ending the silence.

"I'm with her on this one." Arry agreed.

"Are the two of you serious?" Bill questioned furiously.

"Yes, we are serious, Cipher! You are the one that seems to have gone fucking nuts! Dipper loves you like I have never seen a person love anybody else! Of course he fucking thought you were dating! He has never done this, Cipher, and he is smart enough to know that you don't go around saying you love everyone you hook up with! It was a totally okay move of him to think that you two are dating! It sure as fuck surprises me that you were surprised he assumed so. And let me tell you one thing, it is hard for people that are introverts to open themselves to others. It isn't one or two months that will make Dipper be completely okay with approaching you for even a goddamn conversation because even with the bond you have it is really fucking hard to do so. So, look at the shit choice you are making, Cipher, because he has all the reason on this one and if you want to keep the wonderful boyfriend you have that is perhaps THE only one that will always love you so deeply and truly you should look again at your motherfucking actions."

The room was even more silent when Laura finished speaking. Bill had never seen her getting so upset over something. Also he had never seen her curse so much.

"Hum, I'm not sure how I can answer that." Bill finally said breaking their shock silence.

"How about you say "Jeez, you sure are right, Laura, I'll apologize to Dipper today." That would be great." Arrabella added side hugging Laura that still had a really revolted expression on her face.

Bill stood quiet for a second. They were right weren't they? Fuck, he had been in this game for to long it was hard being with a beginner. But he could fix this. He would fix it that night.

"You know what, I'll do better than that." Bill said with a side smile.

"I'm just saying I'm not sure he wants me to come. I really don't think he does." Dipper said while he stood shirtless looking at his closet.

Bill's party would start in a couple of minutes and Dipper had spent at least the last half hour looking at his closet and debating with his sister whether he should go or not. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Bill.

"Of course he wants you to come, bro bro! Relationships are hard, people fight, you still love each other and Bill definitely wants to spend half of the night eating your face somewhere in his palace." Mabel said lying down on Dipper's bed looking at the celling already kind of tired of repeating the same thing. She knew Dipper was having a hard time but still they had been on the same note for a long time.

"Mabel, please, too much. Seriously I hadn't seen Bill get that angry at anything for a long time, it's kind of terrifying." Dipper commented reaching for a shirt but changing his mind.

"Dipper just get a freaking shirt and let's go! Okay, Bill got mad and that's awful, we both know in the end you will just come to the party with us. So please will you just take the flowery pink shirt and we can go?"

"I hate it when you are right." Bill commented taking and putting on the shirt.

"I'm always right." Mabel said getting up and heading for the door. "Don't forget the ring! Grenda will be here in five minutes." She yelled from outside his room.

Dipper froze on his spot. Oh yeah that was also a thing he had forgotten. He moved to his bedside table and took the little blue box. The Pines twin carefully examined it before opening. Inside the box was a tiny ring that was like a tree branch making a circle. It had little leafs coming out of it and it was golden. Real hipster. Real Bill.

Dipper closed the box and put it in his pocket. He was going to do this. He was capable of it. Today was the day he and Bill officially started dating.

Dipper arrived at Bill's house fashionably late, as Mabel always liked to. In the end, Grenda was supposed to be at their house at a time but she left her place late and Candy made her go inside to help her finish her make-up and when they got to the Shack Mabel saw they both were using highlighter and went to put her on too. So, as always, they were late "on purpose".

Dipper took a look at his surroundings. How did high school parties spread so quickly to the point every single person he knew in their grade and all the grades beneath theirs were gathered on Bill's huge living room? Bill certainly hadn't invited all of those people. Dipper just breathed deeply and entered with the girls. Bill's house was huge and the first floor was particularly spacious, however, every time there was a party there it seemed like the house was smaller than the Shack.

Mabel quickly pulled Dipper to the kitchen so that they could get drinks. Obviously. They got there and the three girls quickly got cups and filled them with they're favorite type of alcohol while Dipper opened a small smile staring at the bottle of Diet Coke left to the side. No note this time. As he poured himself a cup of Coke he felt arms grab his waist. Dipper froze in his spot. Shit was that Bill? Was he so drunk to the point he had even forgotten they fought and was now going to be cute with Dipper? Or was he drunk enough to remember and want to kill Dipper? The Pines twin quickly reached for his pocket to get the little box for whichever option.

"Dip-dip!" He heard someone screaming.

Oh, just Mark. Dipper turned and smiled at his really altered friend.

"Hey, Mark!" He screamed over the music.

"Cipher is a pain in the ass today because of you! Please control your boyfriend!"

"He made it crystal clear he is not my boyfriend."

"Well then tell him he is a fucking pussy because he is your fucking boyfriend!" Mark screamed while walking away.

That was a bit sexist but Dipper was going to let it slide because Mark was in no condition to remember it wasn't nice to call people pussy. Right after him Laura and Arry came in a hurry.

"Dipper! Have you seen Mark?!" Laura screamed.

"Just went that way!" He screamed. Laura went running after him but Arrabella stayed.

"Let me guess: Bill is acting like a dick." Dipper said before she could even open her mouth.

"Exactly. You know what to do?"

"I think so. Have you seen him?"

"Not in a while. Mark is pretty wasted and is starting to say shit so we need to take care of him."

"I'm sorry."

"Believe me, it's the last thing I want to do right now but it is still better than standing, Cipher. One more second and I would have wanted to kill Bill."

"I think Quentin Tarantino has already done that one."

"That's clever." Arry responded laughing. "Find Cipher. You are the only one that will put an end to this."

With that Arrabella followed in the direction Mark and Laura had gone. Dipper breathed in and looked around. Of course his sister and his friends had left him alone so he just got his cup and dived into the party. After making his way through the living room, Dipper went into the dinning room and that's when he saw him. The look Bill shot Dipper was enough to kill someone. His heart rushed and he was pretty sure skipped a beat. Bill looked amazing, Dipper didn't know what he had done but he managed to look better than he normally did. He was wearing a blue blazer over a black shirt and tight black pants. Dipper could see he was wearing make-up and he simply looked fantastic. The shadow he had on made his eyes pop out and by God his eyes were beautiful. Every line of his perfect face stood out because of the make-up and his hair seemed to glow in the dim light. Dipper thought just looking at him was going to give him a heart attack. Why did you have to look so pretty today, Cipher? Was all Dipper managed to think.

Bill opened a side smile and went up the stairs. Even though his look wasn't the most inviting one something in it made Dipper believe Bill wanted to be followed. So the Pines twin made his way through the crowd and up the stairs. He got into the isle just in time to see Bill's door closing. Should Dipper go in there? He pondered for a minute standing alone in the corridor, however, the image of Bill looking at him came to his mind and it was as if something inside him was telling him he should follow. So almost like instinct Dipper Pines took a step after another getting into Bill Cipher's bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

As Dipper turned the knob on Bill's bedroom door he wished he had drank a bit of alcohol. The room didn't have one light turned on and for a second he was scared he had just walked into a couple having sex. Dipper quietly closed the door and turned on the lights. The second he did so Bill pressed his arms against the wall each one on a side of Dipper's head pining Dipper against it. Slowly he lowered on of his arms and locked the door. Why did he ever think it was a couple? He was dating a fucking drama queen.

"Are you going to kill me? Because if you are I suggest you do it quickly. Making the victim suffer increases your chances of getting caught." Dipper spilled out distracted by Bill's blue and caramel eyes that were now full of anger.

"Why would I ruin my promising future by killing you, Pine tree?" Bill questioned not looking impressed.

He had a great point. They both stood like that for a second. Dipper kept looking into Bill's eyes. Was it anger was there something else in them?

"What do you expect me to say, Bill?" Dipper said thinking he might cry if his boyfriend didn't let him kiss his shinny lips.

With that, Bill started getting closer and closer to Dipper. Until he was inches from Dipper's face to the point, Dipper could smell Bill's breath. It smelled like vanilla and a bit like alcohol. Dipper's breathing was so accelerated that for the second time in the night he thought he might get a heart attack. Bill noticed it and opened a side smile.

"I want you to use your mouth for something else." Bill whispered and kissed Dipper's lips.

The Pines twin stood there pressed against the wall, absurdly confused as Bill kissed him at first slowly and than more and more viciously. Truly he had had something else in his eyes: passion. Bill pulled him from the wall and was moving towards his bed. Was this going where he believed it was going? Dipper wondered a bit concerned but not enough to make him stop kissing Bill. The blond boy through him on the bed and quickly removed his blazer.

"Wait!" Dipper said putting his hands in front of him. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"I was, but people made me see reason." Bill said putting Dipper's arms to his side and staying supported on top of Dipper.

"By people you don't mean booze right?"

"No, Pine tree. I mean our friends."

"This isn't your way of getting even at me or anything, right?" Dipper asked as Bill slowly lowered himself close to Dipper.

"Believe me, Pine tree, if I wanted to get even at you, you would know." He said and kissed Dipper once again.

Bill slowly unbuttoned Dipper's shirt and lifted the boy to a sitting position so he could remove it. Dipper thanked he chose to wear Vans that day so he could remove them without unlacing them. He kicked his shoes off and started himself unbuttoning Bill's shirt. After all the buttons were off, Dipper slid his hands behind Bill and pulled him even closer while the other boy through his shirt on the ground.

"You are really fucking gorgeous tonight. Why did you put on that damn make-up?" Dipper commented as Bill started kissing his neck.

"You didn't like it?" Bill questioned raising his head and looking inside of Dipper's eyes.

His Pine tree was completely won over. Bill could see it in his eyes. He opened up a malicious smile as he turned his head the way he knew the light reflected more on his highlights.

"You are fucking irresistible with that on." Dipper responded trying to get a grip of himself. What was Bill doing to him?

With that Bill's smile just grew and he kissed Dipper once again as he laid the other boy down. Slowly Cipher moved his lips to Pines' cheek, then neck, then torso, then stomach until he reached the top of his pants. At that point Bill looked up to see Dipper's eyes we're closed and he was biting his own lips. By that he assumed Dipper was enjoying but still he couldn't go on.

"Pine tree?" Bill asked in almost a whisper.

"What?! What is it?!" Dipper asked getting up to a sitting position with a start.

"Hum, do you want this?"

"What?"

"Do you really want to do this? Now? With me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Really? Because once you say you do there is no undoing it."

"I do want to, Cipher! Geez, you talk as if you are about to get me into a cult."

"This is kind of me getting you into a cult. But you will not want to leave this cult without brainwashing and I assure you, you will enjoy it a lot more than an actual quote." Bill said opening the brunette boy's zipper. "I like to call the cult Having Sex with Bill Cipher."

"Even now you are so full of yourself."

"Wait until we finish and then you tell me if I'm wrong." Bill said as he slowly lowered Dipper's pants.

With that, Bill moved back to Dipper's lips and started making his way back down. This time however he made sure he left a hickey or two on Dipper's neck just so those gay pricks from school would know he was taken.

Dipper could hardly breath. He felt Bill's lips moving through his body and it gave him a sensation he had never experienced before. Once Bill got all the way down the word pleasure never made so much sense to him. It was like every fiber of his body was screaming for Bill. Honestly he had never imagined how amazing would it be for someone to go down on him. Bill started going faster as Dipper failed miserably at trying not to moan. He was gripping the sheets as hard as he could but he just couldn't help it the sounds left his mouth involuntarily. He couldn't even help to say Cipher's name once in a while. The brunette boy felt like he was about to reach his climax, Bill stopped.

"You know what you should leave this for another time." Bill said comically as he watched his precious, little human being look at him with desperation in his eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dipper responded and Bill couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe you aren't ready for this, Pine Tree."

"Cipher if you do not screw me right now I swear I will not ever look in your face again."

"I love it when you beg." Bill said laughing. Torturing Dipper in that moment was incredibly funny.

"Fuck you."

"That's exactly what you're doing." Bill said as he removed his own pants.

After his pants were off, Bill penetrated Dipper as he grabbed his organ. Dipper was quiet surprised how Bill managed to do both at the same but the amount of pleasure he was having didn't allow him to think clearly. He could feel Bill inside him as he heard the blond boy moaning his name. His actual name. However, once again he didn't have time to think about it because his body was screaming something else.

"Bill, I'm going to-" Dipper started saying but was interrupted by the white liquid hitting Bill's lower torso.

Bill didn't stop going until he was finished himself and laid next to Dipper. They were both a bit out of breath.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Bill asked still a bit out of breath looking at the celling.

"Fuck yeah." Dipper responded.

"Oh wait!" Bill said searching the floor and coming back with a tiny box. "This is for you."

Dipper got the box and opened it to find the ring of power from Lord of the Rings inside.

"Oh no I was supposed to do this." Dipper said also getting the little box and giving it to Bill.

"I love it." Bill commented putting the ring on his finger.

Dipper got the ring out and placed it on his hand. He carefully analyzed it not quiet believing it. The ring was perfect just like the boy who given it to him.

"So, Pine Tree, how was your first time?" Bill questioned turning and kissing his boyfriends neck.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is, but even if it weren't, I have been with you for a considerable amount of time. I would have noticed."

"Fair enough. It was amazing, if you must know."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Pleasure surpassed the pain."

Bill gave him a little laugh and placed his hand on Dipper's cheek caressing it.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you. You were right, I was a dick." Bill said in a small voice.

"That's okay. I wasn't right either, I'm sorry I yelled at you too. And even if I were mad this" he said gesturing for the both of them and the bed "would have certainly fixed everything."

Bill laughed once again and covered his boyfriend in tiny kisses.

"Shouldn't we get back to the party?" Dipper asked.

"I think we should just lay here and have sex for the rest of our lives." Bill answered in a fake serious voice as he traced Dipper's lines with his finger.

"As much as that would be amazing, you sir are hosting a party right now. And people will be wondering where you went so we better get back." Dipper said getting out of his boyfriend's grip and putting his clothes on.

Bill rolled his eyes and did the same. As they both put on his clothes, The Pines sat on Bill's enormous bed and looked at Cipher. Even though they had been together for quiet a while Dipper still felt like Bill was a mystery to him sometimes.

"Bill?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, Pine Tree."

"You said my name. While we were doing it, you called me Dipper."

"And?"

"I think the last time you called me that was when we talked at the bar. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, Pine Tree. It's sex, I'm not thinking rationally."

"It sounded like you were mad. It was kind of formal, I don't know. It felt weird."

"Hey." Bill said approaching Dipper and cupping his cheeks with his hand. "I loved what we just did and I love you. I love you. You matter to me and I am definitely not going to leave you now. I'm not mad at you at all, okay?"

Dipper breathed in deeply and then breathed out.

"Okay. I love you too, Cipher." He said as he opened the door and got back to the party.

 **Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! Once again sorry for the immense delay, I did not intend to take this long to update, things just kind of got out of hand. However, that is why I posted two chapters this time so I can at least give you guys a bit more to read. I will definitely not take this long to update again. Again I am so sorry.**

 **Hope you guys like the chapters and thank you so much for reading!**

 **Bianca**


	26. Chapter 26

Dipper and Bill walked down the stairs laughing together. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs Bill stopped, pulled Dipper closed and kissed him. He said he was going to check on Mark and would be back. Dipper nodded okay and went to get another cup of coke. He didn't even remember where he left his previous cup.

Once he was making his way to the kitchen he saw Arabella and Mable sat on the couch. Arabella was talking way to closely to Mable and his sister was laughing the way she did when she was flattered. What was happening? Arabella made eye contact with Dipper as he stood there looking annoyed to say the least. She said something got up and made her way to Dipper. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Were you flirting with my sister?" Dipper asked sounding protective.

"Did you and Bill just bone?" Arabella questioned back.

"I asked first."

"I was. Come on your sister hooks up a lot you should stop being jealous by now."

"I am not going to stop! And if Pacifica saw you she would have been pissed so I suggest you move on to someone else, okay?"

"You didn't answer my question. Did you two bone?"

"We did." Dipper responded in a small voice feeling his face go red.

"Oh my God, that is so him! Having sex instead of solving his fucking problems! I'm going to kill that fucking playboy." Arabella screamed sounding really pissed.

"No, no, no! We talked! We're okay now!" Dipper stopped her showing his hand with the ring.

Arry took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank heavens. I'm so happy for you! Really he-"

She stopped suddenly looking at something behind Dipper.

"Hum, excuse me, you're the guy my brother is obsessed with aren't you?"

As soon as Dipper heard it, Arabella looked as she had seen a ghost and fled. Dipper turned and looked up at the person who had just talked to him.

"Will Cipher?"

Once you looked at Will you could see his resemblance with Bill and yet they didn't look at all like each other. Will was probably five centimeters smaller than Bill, which was still tall but was a normal tall not absurdly like Cipher. His entire hair was dyed a light blue that matched his eyes. Will was beautiful and yet he was different beautiful from Bill: if you looked closely at Bill even though he had the looks of a God he was intimidating, he looked like he could snap and destroy you in a second; Will looked kind and gentle, Dipper would even say that he looked helpful if you really looked at him. Will looked more like a respected king and Bill looked like a merciless God, the personality difference started at their looks.

Will moved his hand to scratch his head and opened a small smile.

"Yeah, that's me. Hope you haven't heard that much trash about me." He responded lightly.

"Not at all. I haven't heard that much actually." Dipper said for a second thinking if he had chosen the wrong Cipher. "My name is Dipper. Pines."

Will shook Dipper's hand still smiling. He didn't seem to have noticed Arabella running away. Or he didn't mind. Or he could hide it really well.

"So is my brother giving you a hard time?" Will questioned pouring himself a glass of coke.

"Hum, not really." Dipper answered feeling his whole face blush.

Will turned and looked at Dipper seeming to be scared.

"I am so sorry, I'm playing the big brother, right? Jesus, Bill would kill me if he saw this! Sorry, I really am." Will apologized.

"Are you really a Cipher?" Dipper looked at him surprised.

Will laughed.

"You aren't used to my brother apologizing?"

"Not really. Or being this nice. I mean he can be nice, he is most of the times. He's just really more… of a bad boy I guess. You seem nicer. Kinder definitely. I mean by now Bill would have probably been sarcastic twice and ironic at least once."

"Well, that does sound like my brother." Will said chuckling.

"It's not that I don't love him! I do! I'm kind of nervous talking to you, I'm sorry. This is not going how I want it to. Your brother is amazing; I have nothing to complain about him. He is awesome. I'm surprised he even likes me. He's the cool kind and I'm as far from that as possible."

"Well maybe that's why he likes you. Plus, you look cool to me."

"That's because you don't know me."

Will chuckled and turned to look at the party. Bill was standing next to Mark and they were both laughing as if they had just heard the funniest joke ever. Dipper smiled to himself. Nah, he was with the right Cipher. He loved that stupid bad boy.

"Thank God he didn't notice I'm hear yet. I wasn't supposed to leave my bedroom." Will confessed.

"Do you guys really don't get along anymore?" Dipper questioned trying to understand how a relationship as strong as brotherhood could just crumble.

"Hum, sometimes. It's… It's complicated you know. He has his reasons and I have mine too. We both have our moods."

"I see."

A tense and heavy silence fell upon them. Dipper wondered if he should walk away but he didn't want that conversation to end like that.

"Look" Will said breaking the silence "you seem like a nice person so be careful with Bill okay? I love him I truly do but he is… difficult to say the least. He has a bad habit of treating people like play things. At first he gives them all his time and attention and then when he gets tired of them he throws them away. I've seen it happen and it would be a shame if it happened to you, you seem different you really do. Don't let him break you."

With that Will walked away leaving Dipper behind. He was clutching his cup so hard he was surprised it didn't break. He hadn't just heard that. He couldn't have. Dipper couldn't move. Everything that he had just been given certainty of was taken away with a couple of words.

"Pine tree are you okay?" Bill said softly placing his hand on Dipper's arm. "You look pale."

"I-hum-I… I'm fine." Dipper struggled to let out.

"Did Will say something to you? Don't listen to him, he may look nice but he can cross lines sometimes and we aren't in the best of terms right now. Jesus Arry why didn't you fucking stay here? Look what happened!" Bill turned starting to argue with Arabella.

"No, Bill he didn't say anything. I just haven't eaten anything all night and I didn't expect to see him here. That's all." Dipper lied taking Bill's attention.

"You sure?" He questioned suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to get a slice of pizza and everything will be fine."

"Okay then whatever you say." Bill said taking a piece of hair off Dipper's eye.

At that moment Dipper saw once again something that he hadn't seen for a long time. They could argue, fight, not talk to each other, act as if they hated each other, but for a long time Dipper hadn't seen that sight for a long time. For months now- even though Dipper did remember it- he hadn't seen Bill look threatening.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you Dipper Pines?"

The question came from behind him. Dipper quickly stood up and turned to face the man that he was so afraid of meeting. Was what he was doing right? After the conversation he had with Will, Dipper couldn't stop wondering what he was getting into. Will knew Bill better than Dipper could ever dream to. Maybe he was wrong about who Bill was. Maybe he was getting into a relationship that would crush his heart without even knowing.

"Yeah. Daveed I assume?" Dipper asked with his voice shaking.

"That's me." The man answered opening up a light smile.

This was it. He looked through Bill's Facebook and found Daveed in about thirty seconds. Thankfully Bill was not the kind of ex that resented and blocked the people he had previously been involved with. After browsing through what seemed like millions of pictures of the two of them together in the most varied destinations (was he getting jealous?), Dipper finally got the courage and sent Daveed an inbox asking if they could meet. The response was warm and nice; he agreed to do it without any hesitation. Was that a good or a bad sign?

Daveed sat in front of Dipper and asked for a glass of water. Dipper couldn't take his eyes off him, he seemed to be everything any gay dude would want. He was tall, had a messy brunette hair, green eyes, a beautiful smile, stylish clothes Dipper would die to own and just an attractive composure in general. If that was what Dipper had to live up to then he was definitely getting into more than he could handle. The glass of water came, Daveed got it, thanked the waiter and took a sip of it before breaking the silence.

"So you are Bill's latest obsession?" Daveed questioned stirring the ice inside his water. Every word he said sounded flirtatious and Dipper has barely heard him say ten of them.

"I guess you could say that." Dipper responded with doubt.

Obsession. Why was that always the choice of words when talking about someone Bill was interested in? Daveed looked up and smiled at Dipper reassuringly.

"Why did you want to meet me? I am hoping it's not some kind of paranoia stay-away-from-my-man scenario because believe me I am over that." He reassured never losing the smile.

"Not at all. I just wanted to…" He looked for the right words. "Well, I just wanted to ask you some things. I'm new to this whole relationship thing and honestly I am so lost. This was the best way I found of trying to prevent my heart from being broken."

Daveed laughed and rested back in his seat. Dipper got a little less tense. He had nothing to fear, Bill's ex very unlike the men himself seemed very peaceful.

"Shoot it. What do you have for me?" He said.

"Hum, how did you and Bill get together?" Dipper asked quietly.

"The Walter Mitty guide to the world. He probably told you about that because I know I certainly would so I'm guessing you know what that is. The trip is long and goes to so many places so they encourage the group to befriend each other before going and send all of us each other's social media info. Bill and I were the only high schoolers in the group they were mostly college kids. That and me living close to Gravity Falls were the reasons why we talked to each other the most before going on the trip. We actually met and hang out previous to it and you know Bill he is not one for hiding interest in others. To be fair neither am I. We got each others contacts about a month before the trip and we met multiple times during that month. It was obvious something was going to come out of it so the day before the trip we met in that one cool club you guys have here, do you know which one I'm talking about?"

"Yeah I do." The only thing that Dipper could think of was that it was the same place him and Bill had met. As much as he might have wanted to before he couldn't forget the confident smile in Bill's lips as he asked for a shot for the "attractive gentleman" next to him.

"So we met there and I kissed him. Then during the trip we spent every waking moment with each other and the relationship happened."

Dipper took a minute to assimilate what he was hearing. Daveed asked if he wanted to ask for food and so they did.

"Why did you guys break up?" Dipper asked once they had finished ordering food.

Daveed chuckled and looked down at his glass. He looked back up searching for the way to phrase it.

"So Bill is a very interesting person. Once he's done with you, he's done. Not that I am that much better I have been known to quickly forget people in the past but he took it to a whole other level. When we came back we met a couple more times and then one day we went to a little café and he told me he wanted to break up. I questioned him, I didn't understand why he was doing that I mean we had come back from what I was afraid was going to be just a summer thing and we were doing fine. But he said he didn't love me anymore and he couldn't go on doing something he didn't feel was true. And just like that I'm the past."

"It was abrupt?"

"Hell yeah it was. It hurt. And it hurt even more that he stopped sending me snaps and commenting on my pictures. He stopped talking to me and I have a minimal of self-respect to not text him even if it's just friendly after I got dumped. It wasn't that he was ignoring me or anything he just started getting really… cold."

Their food got there and Daveed stopped talking. Even though it seemed like something that had affected him, now he was talking about it light-heartedly. Dipper wondered if he would do the same thing in his shoes. What if Bill just got sick of him and threw him away like that? Dipper wouldn't be talking about it as if it had been nothing some months afterwards. Slowly he was coming to the realization that indeed that meeting was confirming something he feared: Bill Cipher was going to break his heart.

"Do you regret it?" Dipper blurred out without even thinking about it.

"I'm sorry what?" Daveed asked taking a bite of his food.

"Do you regret dating Bill?"

"Not in a million years." He smiled looking into Dipper's hesitant eyes. "It hurt that Bill ditched me like that and let me tell you I was so not okay with it for a while. But if I'm being completely honest it was one of the best relationships I ever had. Loving Bill was thrilling and let me tell you being loved by him felt as if the world loved you. He's exciting and he devotes himself so completely if you allow him to. But not in that clingy and completely awful way so many people do. Jesus if you want me to tell you about some clingy people I went out with for you to watch out we can stay in this place for the next week."

They both laughed. Dipper felt more reassured and smiled at Daveed.

"Let me be real here: if Bill Cipher is in love with you enjoy it. It's great being his boyfriend and that's why it hurts when he says he doesn't want to be with you anymore. But if I could go back I would have done exactly the same things."

"Yeah, sounds like you guys had something great going on."

"Obviously better than whatever you two have." Daveed said sarcastically.

Dipper put his hand on his chest as if he was hurt and they both laughed.

After finishing their meals and talking for a while Daveed and Dipper said good-bye to each other. Daveed was fun and charming, he really struck Dipper as a nice guy and left Dipper wanting to meet him more. However, as pleasant as the meeting had been now the Pines was left wondering: what was he going to do about Bill?

"You told him what?!" Bill screamed not believing what he had just heard.

"Bill calm down this isn't as bad as you think." Will tried arguing but by now he already knew he had lost complete control of this situation.

"No, William, I am not going to calm the fuck down! This is the one good thing that is happening to me this year and you are about to fucking ruin it!" He screamed once again getting more and more agitated with every word.

"Bill, I am sure I didn't ruin anything. I'm sorry okay. I admit it I fucked up but I'm sure he didn't listen to me! He said he loved you."

"William, that boy is like a freaking scared little lamb when it comes to relationships and especially when it comes to me. It took me so long to get him to believe that I was serious about him and now because of you all of that has gone down the motherfucking drain! He is going to break up with me. Oh my god, he's going to stop talking to me that's the least he's going to do." Bill screamed and sat down on his bed.

Will walked closer to him and tried putting his hand on Bill's shoulder but it was quickly pushed away.

"Bill, look-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it, William." Bill said looking ahead of him and not moving.

"I just wanted to say that he really likes you. I could see it in him and in you talking about him. You know how you are when you like people. It's enchanting! Once you show people love they can't leave you behind." Will said sitting next to Bill carefully.

"You're one to talk." Bill let out shortly.

Will looked forward and took in a deep breath. He let out a small laugh.

"What did you want me to do, hun? Stay here? Go to a shitty school in order to stay with you? Is that what you wanted, Bill?" He said dryly.

Bill didn't answer and just kept looking ahead. Will got up and headed to the door.

"Look, I know we both fucked up, okay? We are not in the best of terms and I said something I shouldn't, but here's the deal." Will stopped and breathed calming himself. "You're problem is with me, I left you behind. Dipper isn't going to do the same thing. You just need to talk to him."

"It's not that easy." Bill whispered more to himself.

"Of course it is. Bill, I gave you this unrealistic idea that anything will make people walk away from you and I'm sorry okay? You'll understand my reasons when you are picking your college but people don't just ditch people they care about that easily." Will argued sitting back down next to Bill.

"Really? Because you do." Bill incriminated his brother. He paused and looked down. "And I do too."

"That's because we're Ciphers. We weren't made to be contained. But this Dipper kids is containing you isn't he?" Will questioned poking Bill's arm.

"It seems like it." Bill said looking at the leafs around his finger.

"So get a hold of yourself, go to up to Dipper and tell him that your ridiculous brother that pretends to know everything but actually doesn't know shit was just being an asshole and taking out the bad blood he has with you on him. Say it exactly like that and if he tells you that you shouldn't say that kind of stuff about your brother quote me."

Bill tried avoiding it but he let out a small laugh. Will smiled. He won. He put his arm around Bill's shoulder and gave him a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay, Bill. I promise. You might not agree with me but there is absolutely nothing in your life that I can ruin." Will said still hugging his brother.

"Thanks, Will." Bill said quietly as he waited secretly enjoying his brother's embrace. "We are still not okay though."

Will took his arms away and sighed. Of course they weren't.

"Fine. But get your boyfriend back. We can talk about our stuff some other time." William said getting up and leaving Bill's room.

Bill sat there watching his brother walk away. He breathed in deeply and tried clearing his mind. There was something really important he needed to do.


End file.
